Devil Survivor: Destiny Rewind
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: What happens when the events of DeSu2 happen with the cast from the first game jumping in on the action alongside a few of our favorite Dollars from DRRR? The answer is total, catastrophic mayhem! With these guys around, how in the hell can anything remain peaceful? Multiple pairings, will include Break Record storyline later on
1. Chapter 1

Devil Survivor: Destiny **_Rewind_**

**1****st**** Day: Melancholy of Sunday**

_**Character analysis:**_

Hibiki Kuze

**(A third year in high school who is indecisive about his path for the future. He strongly values his friends, and is well read on Chinese mythology. He has been a friend to Daichi Shijima since grade school.)**

_**End of analysis**_

**Chapter 1: The Sparkling One and the Cursed One**

The conference room was in complete chaos, some men in suits were either slumped to the ground, and there legs on a floor covered in paperwork, others were cheering with tears in their eyes. Even the Japanese prime minister was overjoyed upon receiving the news. Standing from the doorway was a woman with fiery red eyes and pale red hair, wearing a formal black jacket with a buttoned white shirt and black slacks. "Is this true, Misaki Izuna?" the minister asked for confirmation.

Izuna nodded strongly, smiling. "Yes sir, all demons have been successfully eradicated. The last batch was erased only 125 minutes ago at the Osaka prefecture. As of now, no demon exists in our world."

The man standing beside the minister smiled with pride at his subordinate. He wore a military uniform, but it was different from the SDF. It was a holster jacket and slacks with a gun strapped to his hip, an earpiece in his ear. His short black hair was swept back, and his narrow black eyes made him look intimidating. "Well done, Izuna."

Izuna smiled sheepishly. "I shouldn't be the one taking all the credit, Commander Fushimi." the woman said, gesturing to the teens beside her. "After all, it was these boys and girls who helped make this dream a reality."

Standing to the far right was a boy with blue hair and eyes, his face was expressionless yet beneath it was a burning passion to protect those he cherished. He wore a black shirt that ended at the forearms with red jeans; on his ears were headphones with wires shaped like horns or cat-like ears. Beside him was a girl wearing a pink bandana in her autumn burned hair, her red eyes held a deep kindness beneath. She wore a yellow tank top with a white heavy winter jacket with a jean blue skirt reaching above her kneecaps. Closest to Izuna was a boy with a white cap on his head, covering his black hair. He was clearly intelligent with that cheerful expression of his, wearing a blue jacket with a red sleeve going up to the forearms and white cargo jeans with a brown bag slung over his shoulder.

On the farthest left side was a opposing looking man wearing a blue track jacket with red strips running down the sleeves and black slacks, his face was neither soft nor kind, his eyes seemed as though they were always narrowed into a glare. His brown hair was swept back, reaching down to the neck. Beside him was a young man with short brown hair with glasses. At first, he looked timid, but as soon as one saw his eyes, they could clearly tell that he carried a fierce fire in his heart. He wore a yellow t-shirt with black and red sleeves with brown slacks. Standing closest to Izuna to the left was a young girl with long blue hair reaching to the mid-section in her back with pink-framed glasses. She wore what looked like a cosplay costume with white gloves and a pink retro dress, a pink slim bow in her hair. Overall, the six were teenagers.

However, these were no ordinary teenagers, these were apart of a special unit in the Government with but one goal: the eradication of demons. The name of the group was D.S.E.F, or the Devil Survivor Eradication Force. Izuna, along with a couple others, were members as well, however Izuna, who was a Captain, was nothing compared to the leader of the group, the boy with the headphones. His name was Kazuya Minegeshi, and despite being young, his skill was undeniable. He, along with those in the D.S.E.F unit, were the only ones permitted with the use of demons, so long as they vow never to use it unless in life-threatening situations or protecting innocent people from disasters. Other than Izuna and Kazuya, the other members were Yuzu Tanikawa, the girl with the autumn burned hair, Atsuro Kihara, the boy with the cap, Tadashi Nikaido, the fierce looking boy, Midori "Dolly" Komaki, the girl in the cosplay, Keisuke Takagi, the boy with the glasses, and others.

The other members were Eiji "Gin" Komiya, a bar tender with styled black hair and chin fuzz, wearing a white buttoned shirt with a gray vest with dark slacks, his face and eyes showed kindness, and he wanted nothing better than to protect Tokyo. Another member was Mari Mochizuki, a woman wearing a white doctors coat with her hair tied in a ponytail, and she was Kaido's brother's fiancée, Amane Kuzuryu, a girl with bluish purple hair with a white buttoned shirt and a black windbreaker with a white angel wing design on the back, along with a black shirt with a velvet blue skirt with black roses, her facial expression is almost always blank yet underneath it is a soft spot for all of her friends and those around her, and the last member was a young man with pale silver hair and red eyes, they always seemed to be calculating and cold, he wore a bluish silver shirt with a black, red and yellow trench coat with green circles all over it. He was the brain of the unit, and Kazuya's cousin, and also brother. His name was Naoya Minegeshi.

The unit was formed only four months after the end of the Tokyo Lockdown that began only a year ago in the summertime. The events were by far the most damaging Tokyo had faced since the tidal wave that struck only a year before the Lockdown. And now that their mission was finally over, peaceful days could finally return to Japan. The heroes were those young children within the D.S.E.F unit, and there was nothing that was going to change that...

* * *

><p>(Time skip, half a year later)<p>

...However that doesn't apply to school. Even if you were a hero, you would still be a student, and you couldn't afford to not attend without some dire consequences. Currently, Kazuya was stretching his limbs after finishing up his mock exam. It was near the end of the school year, and thankfully with some serious threatening by Izuna, the principle was grateful enough to let Kazuya take the exams, despite technically still only being a second year in high school.

As he looked out the window, he couldn't help but feel grateful for everything that had happened. Sure the Lockdown was hell on earth, but it was because of that that he had made some of the most unbelievable friends you could ever hope to make. Although, some relationships first started out a bit shaky, they ended up being some of the best there ever were. One example was Amane when she joined the D.S.E.F. She was a bit cold to the others, however overtime she began to open up to them. After some convincing by Yuzu, Amane enrolled into their school, along with Keisuke and Midori. Kaido returned to Nagoya with Mari, who was rather insistent on joining him. Gin and Haru, a girl with red hair and gold eyes, as well as a well-known celebrity in the Indie scene, went back to Osaka. Naoya, on the other hand, stayed with Kazuya and the others in Tokyo.

Kazuya couldn't help but smile sheepishly, looking at the clouds. Despite his hatred in this jail called school, the days were just how he liked it, peaceful and without incident.

"Hey, dude!" Kazuya snapped out of his stupor to see Atsuro, Amane, and Yuzu standing behind him. "You okay man?" Atsuro asked worriedly. "You looked like you were spacing out."

Kazuya shook his head and got up from his seat, rubbing his neck while smiling sheepishly. "Not really, just thinking." he shrugged. "So, how did you two do on the exams?"

Atsuro chuckled. "Pretty good, I guess. Our proctor was an ass though." The computer expert looked at Yuzu, who hung her head in shame. "I'm guessing you bombed it, didn't you..." he sweat-dropped, along with Amane and Kazuya. Yuzu answered by giving him an intense glare that was as hot as a white-hot sun. "S-sheesh, it was a joke Yoohoo! Take a chill pill-gulp!"

The moment he said 'Yoohoo', he was gripped by the neck and shaken violently by what could be known as a raging demon with a pink bandana. "How many times have I told you? Never. Call. Me. That. PERIOD!" Yuzu seethed in rage, shaking around Atsuro like he was a rag doll.

Kazuya sighed, a hand on his forehead. "Oh good grief."

Amane giggled a bit, giving a small smile. "They certainly are energetic after all this time, aren't they?" she asked, looking at Kazuya who nodded. "By the way, how well do you think you did on the exam?"

Kazuya shrugged. "Dunno, okay I guess." Just as he said that, his cell phone rang. He checked the collar ID and immediately opened it up. "Hello?" Kazuya speaking."

"_Hey, Akuma (demon in Japanese)!_" a familiar voice came out on the other end. Kazuya recognized it as Midori Komaki, one of his friends during the Lockdown. "_How are you?_"

Kazuya put the phone on speaker and held it out. "Pretty good, we just got done with mock exams. So, what do we owe the pleasure?"

"_Eh, nothing much! Well, except one tinsy-little thing! I was wondering if you signed up for it yet!_" Midori said in her usual giddy tone. Yuzu stopped shaking Atsuro, the four now interested and curious to what Midori meant.

"What do you mean?"

"_Oh, right, sorry! I haven't told you yet!_" Kazuya and the others face-faulted in a comical fashion. Midori could be very clueless and carefree sometimes, it might as well turn out to be a flaw. "_Keisuke and me found out about this awesome website called Nicaea!_"

"Nicaea?" Atsuro frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "If I recall, that's Greek for 'city of victory.'"

"So, what's so special about this website?" Yuzu asked, now interested.

"_It's like the Laplace mail on the COMP's, only graphic picture!_" Midori chirped, causing the four's eyes to widen. "_The full name is Nicaea: A Dead Face Delivery Site! Any friend of yours will show up the moment before their death as a 'death clip'! It's both scary and fun! I'll send you guys the e-mail address! I hope something shows up soon!_" Before Kazuya could even ask her more, the line cut off.

"A death clip...?" Yuzu frowned, she was obviously remembering the times during the Lockdown. "Do you think...?"

Atsuro placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, that's not possible. Remember, we destroyed all the demons, well with the exception of the server. Plus, we destroyed our own COMP's, so there's now way it's related. Besides, Naoya would have called us up on it, wouldn't he?"

Kazuya nodded, giving Yuzu a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we're all here to look out for each other, remember?" Yuzu finally smiled and nodded. Just then, there cells all beeped. "Guess that's Midori."

After flipping open their cells and reading the address, Kazuya decided to give it a try. Entering in the site, the screen on his phone changed to black with an eerie glow coming from the screen. "NICAEA" was written in white letters with a strange symbol beneath it. It looked like a heart made of squares with a red block in the center, the words "A Dead Face Delivery Site" written alongside it.

As they entered in their names and login information, Kazuya couldn't help but feel as though something was off. It was then that he remembered something, something buried deep in his mind from long ago.

* * *

><p>(Half a year ago, Diet Building)<p>

_**After receiving high praise and medals, and after what seemed like a long and boring (to Kaido) ceremony of appreciation, Kazuya and the rest of the D.S.E.F left the building, they're COMP's now broken bits and pieces that laid on the ground. They realized that if they kept this power, others would seek them out and then all hell would break lose. They were now broken beyond repair, meaning there was not a single demon summoning program altered COMP in the world now, and no demons.**_

"_**Man, I am so exhausted!" Atsuro yawned, stretching his arms out as he and Kazuya exited the building as the last two to leave. All the others had gone home either back to Tokyo or their original home towns. "I think I'm gonna hit the sack when I get home..." Atsuro turned to Kazuya with his cheery smile. "Well, see ya at school!"**_

"_**Yeah, you too." Kazuya smiled, watching Atsuro leave. He looked up at the orange sky, smiling at his accomplishments. He and his friends had been doing this line of work for over a year, and now peaceful days had finally come back to greet them. He really missed these old days.**_

_**As Kazuya began to walk back to Shibuya, he felt a strange gust of wind shoot by. It reminded him of Loki, who had always disappeared in the wind, how it was possible was strange and confusing to him. Then, he felt a strange presence overwhelm him, it was nothing like those of demons like Loki or angels like Metatron, this presence was neither hostile nor malevolent. He looked behind him, but saw no one.**_

"_**I've finally found you..." Just when Kazuya relaxed, his body whirled back toward the front. "O cursed one."**_

_**Standing before Kazuya was a tall, young man, if he could really call him that. Ever since he had absorbed all of the Bels' power, with the exception of Jezebel, he had felt strange abilities flow through him, abilities that shouldn't have belonged to a human. The man before him had a strange aura that swirled around him, yet it was not dark nor light, rather it seemed peaceful, calm, quiet. The man had snow-white hair that curled around to the left; his eyes were drooped almost like how one's eyes would look when awakened from a nap, his eyes colored a strange shade of blue. He wore a frilled shirt that was barely visible, since it was covered by a red and black "V"-striped jacket, he also wore black slacks and black and red shoes. Overall, he seemed out of place...**_

_**And yet, Kazuya could already tell that he was nothing like a human being. The blue haired Bel jumped back, on instinct he reached for his COMP, only to remember that he destroyed it. He cursed at himself for not remembering, however he supposed it was natural, considering how long he had been killing demons. "Who are you? Why are you here?" Kazuya demanded.**_

_**The strange man never lost that strange smile of his, his hands now slipped inside of his slacks. "I am Alcor, and why I am here is nothing for you to worry about. I am just here to see how truly peaceful and content this world is."**_

"_**Peaceful?" Kazuya frowned, standing up. "Content?"**_

"_**God abandoned man because of their acts of summoning the demons and slapping away his hand for redemption." Alcor spoke, looking up at the orange tinted sky. "Whether it is by the hand of God, or by the will of the cogs of fate, man's life has always been predetermined. Yet they have so much potential and free will, they have always strived for goals like creating their own utopia or bringing about peace, yet such ideals lead to suffering and pain, soon that free will becomes a curse that man has only itself to blame for bringing it about." Kazuya wanted to open his mouth to that, but oddly enough he couldn't find the words to answer that. Alcor's words proved true, man had always brought pain upon itself. The Tokyo Lockdown was the primary example of such pain. Man had summoned demons, and the angels threatened to strip them of their free will if they didn't deal with them. **_

"_**And yet, man has already come this far." Alcor continued, his sleepy smile becoming peaceful. "Man brought upon its own suffering, and yet man has tore off those chains of pain and brought upon its own peaceful world, one without the need of demons nor angels." Alcor turned to Kazuya, his face becoming sad. Somehow or another, that face reminded him of Naoya from a long time ago. There was always a look of sadness in his eyes whenever Naoya looked at his own cousin with that fake smile. "It would truly be a shame if this world was to be erased, wouldn't it?"**_

_**Before Kazuya could even ask what he meant, the man vanished into thin air, as though he were never there at all...**_

* * *

><p>(Present, Train Station)<p>

Snapping himself out of the memory, Kazuya found himself standing with his friends already at the station. Keisuke and Midori were among them as well, except Midori was dressed in the school uniform, which consisted of a gray jacket with a black-buttoned shirt and a black skirt. "And he was like "BAM!" And, I was like..." Midori droned on, probably talking about either one of her favorite anime shows like Naruto or Bleach, or about an event from her times at Fanime, which was a convention for any and every fan of anything involving anime. Amane was rather interested, considering she had little to no interaction with the real world. She had been locked up in Shomonkai facilities ever since she was a child. Keisuke, on the other hand, was fiddling around with his cell while Atsuro and Yuzu were shooting looks at Kazuya that said, "Please make her stop..."

Kazuya repressed a smirk as he shook his head at the scene, then he noticed a familiar figure standing not too far off. They were students like them, 18 maybe, both of them were boys. One of them was wearing the uniform, a simple black-buttoned shirt with a gray jacket and a blue and white tie with gray slacks, a yellow scarf around his neck. He was lanky and skinny, his build almost like that of a monkey. His brown hair was sleek and was obviously maintained with gel. The boy beside him wore street clothes, which were a blue and white turtleneck underneath a white hoodie, two long appendages stretched out from the base of the hood, and blue jeans. His black hair was curly, barely showing off his neck and ears, however only the lobes were exposed. Other than that, he had the same blue eyes that Kazuya had.

"Hey, Yuzu." Kazuya tapped the girl on the shoulder, pointing at the two. "Do those two look familiar to you?"

Yuzu frowned and looked at the two boys. At first, she thought that he was probably imagining things until she began to look closer, and then she saw a resemblance between the two. One of them reminded her of a young boy who had pranked both her and Kazuya back in junior high, along with another boy. Finally, Yuzu remembered and smiled brightly. She could no longer mistake the boy for anyone other than Daichi Shijima, the biggest class clown in junior high.

"It's Daichi!" Yuzu said, bringing Atsuro out of his depression from listening to Midori nonstop and looked over her shoulder. Daichi Shijima was a longtime friend of the three Survivors Kazuya, Atsuro, and Yuzu, along with another boy. He was as much of a friend to Kazuya as Naoya was a brother to him, so they were pretty close. Daichi Shijima was also a childhood friend of that very same boy, so one could piece together how the former met the latter.

"Hey, yeah, it is!" Atsuro chuckled. "Then the guy next to him is..."

"He hasn't changed all that much, has he?" Kazuya asked, smiling gently. Atsuro nodded with another chuckle.

"Yeah, no kidding!"

Yuzu, deciding it was time for a reunion, waved her hand at them and yelled. "Heeeey, Daichi! Hibiki! Over here!"

* * *

><p>(With Hibiki and Daichi)<p>

As Daichi was ogling Io Nitta, the girl of his current attention, a familiar voice shouted in their direction. "Heeey, Daichi! Hibiki! Over here!" The skinny boy was taken out of his staring and looked over at who was calling him and his best friend, only to smile like a pervert and stare at the girl that was waving at them. Hibiki failed to see what the attraction was behind girls, however it was then that he realized that Daichi wasn't looking at the girl per say, rather his eyes were looking somewhere else.

"Oh man, would you look at her?" Daichi drooled, already head over heals for the girl. "Man, she's as cute as Nitta!" Then, his smile melted into a wry mirth. "But, where have I seen her before...?" It was then that Hibiki took into account the people around her. He could recognize a couple of them as Keisuke Takagi, Amane Kuzuryu, and Midori Komaki. However, as soon as he noticed the boy with the blue hair his eyes widened in realization. There was only one person he knew of who had such unique headphones.

"Daichi." Hibiki tapped Daichi's shoulder, pointing at the boy. "Tell me you remember who that is."

Daichi gave Hibiki a look before looking at the boy, then his eyes widened to the point they looked like saucers and his mouth hanged open. "Oh my God..."

Daichi ran up to the group, still shocked. "Y-Yuzu? And Akuma too!"

"Hey!" the boy with the white cap protested. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten about me!"

"Sadly, Daichi has, Atsuro." Hibiki teased, smiling as he walked up to them. "Still, it's glad to see all of you again."

"I'll say!" Daichi said, smiling in his usual cheery self. "I can't believe this! We were at the same school and yet we didn't run into each other until after exams!"

"I guess fate is very tempting today, huh Daichi?" Yuzu giggled.

By now, Keisuke and the other two had noticed the new company and introduced themselves to them, seeing as how they were already acquainted with Kazuya and the other two. As soon as Midori introduced herself, Daichi's eyes threatened to pop out. "Wait, for real?" he looked at Kazuya and Atsuro with envy. "You two are friends with Dolly? Dammit, you two are lucky bastards, you know that!"

Atsuro gave a shit-eating grin while he crossed his arms over his chest, giving a smug look while Hibiki and Kazuya sighed in unison, slapping a hand over their face. Sometimes idiocy was just too much for them, especially of that idiocy went by the names of Atsuro and Daichi.

However, the moment had been broken with a synced sounding of all of their cells. Daichi jumped in the air, shocked at how everyone's cells sounded at once. "Holy crap that scared me!" he panted, breathing heavily, though to Hibiki and Kazuya it was a severe exaggeration. "Guess all of us are on the same wavelength huh?"

Atsuro and Yuzu whipped out their cells and a handsome looking man greeted both with purple hair done in a well-groomed fashion with black gloves and a black dress jacket with a buttoned white shirt, a strange white strip surrounded him in a circular path. The two recognized him as Tico, their designated proprietor of the Admin site. "A new death clip has been uploaded." Tico said in that formal tone of his. Amane, Keisuke, and Midori both checked their cells as well, however they were greeted by a young woman with short purple hair with black bunny ears and an outfit that seemed to be a mix of that outfit worn by girls in casinos resembling bunnies and a female version of a butler suit similar to Tico's, a white strip came down from her rear which was connected to the ending hem of her jacket. Her name was also Tico, a female version of her except she had a bubbly, giddy high school personality. She had given them the same message.

Daichi, Kazuya, and Hibiki checked their cells as well, while Daichi and Hibiki were greeted by the female Tico Kazuya had chosen the male Tico. Strangely enough, all of them had received a death clip notice. "We all got one at the same time?" Keisuke frowned, obviously finding this suspicious. "What's going on here?"

Atsuro gulped hard, as though afraid of what he was thinking might actually become reality. "I really hope this isn't anything like the Laplace mail on our COMP's..." he muttered in a low voice so Hibiki and Daichi wouldn't be able to hear. Checking their new clips, their faces became mortified in horror as they all saw the same thing:

Falling debris crushing anyone and everyone in the station, while a falling train car, suspended in mid-air fell on top of them.

Keisuke and Yuzu looked as though they were going to be sick, while Daichi was already nearing that point. "Dude, what the hell is this..." he gasped with fearful eyes, now wishing he wasn't holding his cell. "Please tell me this is a joke..."

Then, all of a sudden, Kazuya's phone rang. He immediately answered it as he recognized the caller ID and the ring tone. Meanwhile, a femine voice spoke over the intercom. "Attention all passengers, please step away from the yellow line as you wait for the train to arrive. I repeat..."

Answering the call, Kazuya calmed himself and pressed it against his ear. "Naoya? What's wrong-"

"Kazuya, where are you?!" Said blue haired Bel was shocked, now suddenly afraid. Never once had he ever heard Naoya's tone so scared and harsh, it was almost icy.

"I'm at the station with Atsuro and the others." Kazuya answered, still a bit shaken at Naoya's sudden question. "Why? Is something-"

"Dammit, you need to get out of there!" Naoya screamed loud enough for everyone to hear. "If you don't, you'll-

He got no farther when the ground began to shake violently causing everyone to fall to the ground. Everyone's phone fell from their hands, the ceiling now beginning to fall apart. The sound of the screeching tracks created a deafening loud echo. As the train began to reach its new passengers, its body began to tumble, some of the cars raised high into the air while others broke off. Two of the joined cars reached high into the air, directly above the Survivors and their two new friends.

Kazuya's eyes widened in horror as the car began to fall down, seemingly about to crush them. Was this how it was going to be? After finally getting his old life back? After finally getting rid of all of the demons? After finally meeting his old childhood friends? After he had cheated death so many times now?

Time began to slow to a halt, Kazuya shielded his arms and shut his eyes tight, not wanting to see the end. Everything around him was darkness, however everything had stopped entirely as though something had mercifully stopped time for him. As he awaited for the end to come, he heard the voice of the male Tico talk to him from his cell, which lied next to him.

"Master Kazuya, the Demon Summoning App is now ready to be uploaded. If you want to use it, you hold the means to survive." Kazuya didn't open his eyes, but if he had they would have been shocked. The Demon Summoning App? Please tell him that Tico was joking, "Demon Summoning" was the absolute last thing he ever wanted to hear in his life about now. "What is your decision?"

Kazuya hadn't answered for a while, however as he was about to answer memories all came flooding back to him from a year's time. He remembered everything right from when his life went downhill to the day he had worked with the Government and formed the Devil Survivor Eradication Force, when he saved Miss Mari from Kudlak with Kaido's help, from when he helped bring Keisuke to his senses, to when he had restored Japan's barrier, to when he fought to protect all of his friends from the powerful demon that had challenged them.

Finally, he had given his answer. Tico smiled in admiration as he nodded. "I have confirmed your strong will. Please, do well to survive, Master Kazuya."

The next thing Kazuya remembered was a bright light exploding everywhere, a light he was all-too familiar with. Them written across the now black screen of his blood red cell were words that came back to haunt him.

**You're Days of Peace have Ended...**

**Let's Survive**

The characters of Durarara will not appear in later chapters. That is all. By the way, if you are a fan of Code Geass, please take a look at my other stories. You can find them on my profile page.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Character analysis:**_

Kazuya Minegeshi

**(The leader of the now absolved D.S.E.F and a childhood friend to both Yuzu Tanikawa and Hibiki Kuze. He has cheated death many times with his friends Yuzu and Atsuro during the events of the Tokyo Lockdown.)**

Chapter 2: The Reawakening

When Kazuya awoke, he found himself with an aching body, his body sore and covered with broken bits of marble and debris and dust, his body sprawled across the floor with his cell in hand. _'W-what in the hell...?'_ was the first thing Kazuya thought as he tried to stand, though his body was washed over with a wave of nausea.

After resisting the urge to vomit, he found himself trying to support the weight of his body with a broken slab that was once a portion of the ceiling. However, he noticed that his hand was wet; he looked to see that blood was splattered across it. He didn't even feel like vomiting when he saw the crushed corpse of a woman underneath it, her face contorted with horror. It made him sick to his stomach to know that he was used to this.

He staggered on his feet, looking for his friends. "H-hello?" he choked out, his voice hoarse. "Anyone? If you're alive, holler!"

"I-is someone there!" a young female voice shouted. "Please, help!"

Kazuya gritted his teeth, now trying to support his body by itself by moving over to where he heard it. Behind the broken wall was a girl that would have been as cute as Yuzu was, had she not looked so terrified. She wore his school's uniform except she had one a single black shirt that ended at her thighs, her brown hair was cut down to her chin and her eyes were large, terrified with tears running down her face. "Are you okay?" Kazuya asked her as he held out his hand.

The girl nodded, however as she was about to take his hand, her eyes widened in horror and yelled out, "Behind you!"

Kazuya whirled around, and in one single moment he let his instincts take over and rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding having his head being cut off. His eyes were glued to his attacker, and they were as wide as softballs. "No... No no no no..."

Standing before him was a towering green giant with shaggy black hair with a yellow wrestler's suit, a bag on his hip with disembodied limps, its eyes glowered fiercely blue. In its hand was a butcher knife that was stained with blood, and its teeth had chunks of flesh stuck to it.

**Allow me to give you, the reader, Nicaea's special service, the Demonic Compendium. Through several points in the story, I will give you detailed information on any demon, old and new alike, that appears before Master Kazuya and Master Hibiki on several points. Now then, allow me to give you information on the demon currently mentioned now.**

_**-/-X-\-**_

_**Demonic Compendium uploading...**_

_**Upload complete.**_

**Name: Ogre**

**Race: Jaki**

**Details:**

**A ruthless demon who butchers any human in its path. They hold a specific passion for chopping up humans as well as devouring them, taking the leftovers as trophies. They are among the most commonly encountered demons. On a fan-based note, it was also an ogre that was first summoned by Kazuya in the Devil Survivor manga.**

_**Information received, now dismissing Demonic Compendium**_

_**-/-X-\-**_

Kazuya couldn't even begin to believe what he was seeing. How was it even possible? No, it was more like how it was even here. He killed every single demon, and he also destroyed his and the others' COMP's in case someone tried to kill them to get it and commit crimes. And yet, here a demon, an Ogre to be specific, stood before him with Killing Intent dripping off of him like a murderous odor.

The ogre completely ignored the girl, it's eyes settled on Kazuya like he was his primary target all along. **_"YoU... BeL! Me DeVoUr!"_** the Ogre roared, charging with its knife raised. Kazuya cursed as he rolled out of the way again, only narrowly letting one of his limps being chopped off. He looked at his cell in confusion upon seeing something being uploaded. It said 30%, whatever it was it almost done.

His attention returned to the Ogre, who loomed over him. The knife was raised, ready to kill him. Kazuya had no time to react as the knife came down upon him in slow motion.

However, as soon as it was only an inch away from his hair, the ogre was cleaved in half, the body vanishing into digital pieces. Behind it was a demon that Kazuya was far too familiar with. "Yama?" he barely said in a whisper, unable to believe that a demon he had defeated in the past was now before him.

_**-/-X-\-**_

_**Demonic Compendium uploading...**_

_**Upload complete.**_

**Name: Yama**

**Race: Deity**

**Details:**

**A demon summoned by Keisuke Takagi during the events of the Tokyo Lockdown, responds to those who desire to take justice into their own hands. He also goes by the name of Enma, and is often referred to as the Judge of the Underworld, or Hell's Magistrate. Yama is said to have had a twin sister named Yami, who mourned his death for several days on end. When Yama arrived in the Underworld, he eventually came to manage it and shape it into Hell.**

_**Information received, now dismissing Demonic Compendium**_

_**-/-X-\-**_

"Kazuya!" Said blue haired Bel turned to see Keisuke, who was covered in sweat with blood running down the side of his face, the left lens of his glasses was cracked, some pieces even missing, while his neon yellow cell was in his hand, a strange light had covered his entire right forearm. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..." Kazuya nodded slowly, still looking at Yama. The demon wasn't even looking at him, rather it was looking around to see if there were any other demons. "Keisuke... how can you summon Yama? I thought he was..."

"It's a mystery to me as well." Keisuke lowered his head, as though unsure to how he was able to summon him. "He appeared when a Kobold was attacking, right out of my phone."

Kazuya's eyes widened. It came out of the phone? Then did their cells have the Demon Summoning Program? No, that wasn't possible, the program only worked on altered COMP's not on cell phones.

However that still did not explain why those words had appeared on his cell. Tico said something about... "Hey, Keisuke." Kazuya said, thinking back to what Tico had said earlier. "When that car came down on us, did Tico appear on your screen and say something about an app?"

Keisuke nodded. "Actually yes, if I recall it was..." His eyes widened in horror when he realized what Kazuya was referring to. "Oh my God... Kazuya, you don't think..."

"I don't know yet, I just know that this is going to be one hell of a day..." Kazuya sighed, however he then remembered the girl. He turned to where she was hiding to see her hiding by the edge, looking at Yama in fear. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked. The girl nodded slowly, but didn't exit from her hiding place. She was obviously scared of Yama, and honestly Kazuya couldn't blame her. He was actually scared of Yama himself when he first saw him.

"It's okay." Keisuke assured as he dismissed Yama, the demon vanishing into digital pieces. Keisuke figured that the Summoning App had to be the same as the Program, and it looks like his thoughts were in the right place. "Yama won't hurt you, he isn't like the other demons."

The girl finally came out of her hiding place, though she still looked a bit shaken. Kazuya wouldn't blame her if she had seen all of this death. To Kazuya and Keisuke, it was a horrible reminder of the deaths that had occurred in the Lockdown. "Um, t-thank you..." she said politely.

Kazuya smiled. "Don't worry about it." He would have said more, however before he could his cell began to crackle.

"-azuya? Kazuya, are you there?!" Naoya's voice shouted in panic. Kazuya immediately put the phone on his ear. "Naoya, I'm okay! What in the hell is going on here? The whole station is a wreck, not only that there's some kind of app on our phones, its like the Demon Summoning Program!"

"I know..." Naoya sighed, his voice finally returning to calmness. "I looked into it myself. It appears the app is based off of the Summoning Program, however I'm afraid that its missing one important thing."

"What is it missing?" Kazuya asked, however then he thought back to a certain feature within the Program itself his eyes widened in horror. "Oh God, the app doesn't have the harmonizer."

Keisuke's eyes widened in horror as well while the girl frowned in confusion. "Yes, it is." Naoya admitted. "But it looks like there's more to it than we think. I'll keep looking into it, but Kazuya, there's something else you should know. It's not just the station."

"What?"

"The whole city of Tokyo is in shambles, its worse than the Diet Building during the Lockdown." Kazuya's stomach began to do a complete 180, thinking of the destruction. So much for having peaceful days with him, it was back into the pits of Hell. "Also, Kazuya, whatever you do, keep away from-"

Naoya couldn't finish as the cell lost its connection. "Naoya? Naoya!" Kazuya shouted, however it was no good. "Dammit!"

"There's no more reception." Keisuke noted as he looked at his own cell. "I think it's best if we head above ground."

"Yeah, that's probably our safest bet." Kazuya agreed, then he realized something and turned to the girl. "Oh yeah, we never introduced ourselves. I'm Kazuya Minegeshi, this is one of my friends, Keisuke Takagi."

Keisuke bowed respectfully, smiling sheepishly. "Its nice to meet you, its a shame we couldn't meet under more peaceful circumstances."

The girl smiled, nodding at his words. "I'm Io Nitta, nice to meet you both."

Naoya cursed in annoyance as he slid his cell in his pocket, he had never felt so frustrated before. Ever since he had received that death clip, he had been worried more than he had ever been. Hell, he was more worried than that time he killed Abel and tried to hide it from his father Adam! Oh by Lucifer's rotting and decaying corpse, WHY COULDN'T HE STOP PANICKING?

Naoya kept cursing like a sailor until he managed to clam himself down, although it was painful as blood dripped from his hand. He sighed heavily as he looked at his cell. The screen showed the same image, his cousin/brother and his friends, along with two others he barely recognized, being crushed to death by a falling train car. Just what in the hell sent this? And moreover...

Why was the Demon Summoning Program's algorithm in this so-called Demon Summoning App? Was it really based off of his work? He double-checked everything, and it seemed to fit, the same data-structure, the same framework, hell even the same specs, they were almost virtually identical. However, since it lacked the harmonizer, which made demon's attack weak to humans and human's attack stronger towards demons, a human had to rely on the demons they summoned.

Naoya, although begrudgingly, had to admit that whoever designed this it was brilliant, even he couldn't come of with some of the specified information, however that left few options to guess who it was that designed the app in the first place. It had to be someone who knew how to access the akashic record, the largest database that ever existed, and even digitize it into the cells, sending them as these 'death clips'. Naoya only knew how to send the akashic record files as Laplace letters, however it was unable to digitize it.

He frowned in thought as he looked at the data on his laptop more carefully. He had gained much information on this, however it was thanks to Yamato Hotsuin, even though Naoya wanted to rip his throat out. He hadn't felt this much hatred since Hell knows how long. Yamato was similar to Naoya in a way, however the primary major difference was that Yamato was willing to sacrifice his own people, while Naoya liked to keep his allies alive and well.

Yamato was no better than God in Naoya's book, however there was something strange about that man, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Still, he had to admit, Yamato was a mix of Naoya himself and Kazuya, he was intelligent and a natural leader, and not only that he had a powerful demon on his side. Cerberus didn't obey just any weakling, however what made Yamato a fearsome enemy is that he could actually overwrite a demon's capabilities.

However, he was nothing compared to Kazuya or Naoya himself for that matter. What Yamato lacked, the two had. Naoya's demon, Nylarathotep, was a demon of the Vile race, they had the longest range however they're attacks weren't that fast, so they had to recharge between hits. Naoya could mop the floor with Yamato, but if he was up against Kazuya... it didn't matter if Naoya and Yamato teamed up they would be destroyed in a mere matter of seconds.

The demon in Kazuya's cell wasn't fully downloaded, however it was a powerful demon, and of the Tyrant race no less. Tyrants were the fiercest demons you could ever face, and they as well have been your death. They were always on the attack, barely giving their enemy a chance to counterattack, and even worse their prowess in both physical and magical abilities were unrivaled, hell just take a look at Lucifer for Hell's sake! Even with all of the Survivors together, including Black Frost himself before he decided to return to the demon world (but he would come back to visit Midori occasionally) they had trouble defeating him. If it weren't for Loki and Sroasha, two of Kazuya's strongest demons in his COMP, they would have been dead meat.

As Naoya began to drown himself deeper in his thoughts, he felt a familiar presence creep up behind him. A small smirk appeared on his face, his eyes never leaving the screen. "I should have known you were the one who designed the app." Naoya said to the man behind in an amused tone. "The only person who could have designed it would be the one who helped me make the summoning program in the first place. I haven't been giving you enough credit, Anguished One."

The man behind him chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit, Sinful One."

"I thought we agreed you would never call me that." Naoya warned, however his smirk was still on his face while his fingers typed furiously on his laptop. "Still, I never would have imagined you of all people could have direct access to the akashic record. I guess you really aren't human."

The man called Anguished One gave one of his sleepy smiles and sat atop the rim of the sofa in Naoya's apartment. "Even if you are Cain, you're still quite unpredictable, possibly even more so than the previous Sparkling One."

Naoya scoffed. "Put me on the same boat as Hotsuin just may be the stupidest thing you will have ever done in your life. So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"The cogs of fate have finally begun to turn..." Anguished One said, his smile gone and his eyes now void of all emotion. "Soon, both the Cursed One and the Sparkling One will bring about the new world order, and the wheel of fortune shall run its course. Man is now facing its final judgment."

Naoya smiled even deeper as he finally closed his laptop and gave the inhuman man a confident grin. "Man has survived two Judgment Days, the second made man free from His control, and it was thanks to my brother. You should know better than to underestimate a Minegeshi, Anguished One, especially if they're one of Adam's children."

After escaping to street level, Kazuya could clearly see that Naoya was not exaggerating when he said Tokyo was worse than the Diet Building during their fight with the Great Darkness. Almost every single building was covered in cracks with fires spreading out from them, the ground was covered in crushed cars and piles of debris, the streets littered with people who either barely or were not caught in the incidents. "My God..." Keisuke said in horror, his face pale. "This is not because of an earthquake, this is on the scale of a war..."

"H-how did this happen..." Io said, wrapping her arms around her tightly, shaking out of sheer terror. Kazuya put a hand on her shoulder, trying his best to comfort her, though he would be lying if he said the site didn't sicken him. _'This is like a repeat of the Lockdown...'_

"Akuma! Keisuke!" The three snapped their heads to see Atsuro and Yuzu, along with Midori, Daichi, and Hibiki waving at them. "Over here!'

As soon as the trio was there, the two girls wrapped Keisuke and Kazuya in a bone-crushing hug. "Dude, we though we lost you!" Daichi breathed an enormous sigh of relief. However, as soon as he saw Io, his eyes widened. "N-Nitta? Why are you here?"

"She was about to be attacked by demons when I stepped in." Keisuke explained. Daichi and Hibiki's eyes widened as they looked at each other. Kazuya looked at Yuzu and Atsuro and they both gave him the exact same answer.

"Oh son of a bitch..." Kazuya slapped a hand on his forehead, grimacing as he dragged it down his face. "Demons with you too? God dammit, the whole word's out of heaven and back into Hell! What could possibly get worse?"

"Honestly, normally I don't want to know the future after the Laplace mail, but now I do wanna know, because this isn't the peaceful days I wish we had..." Atsuro sighed before whipping out his cell. "By the way, did you guys...?"

"Get the notification to whether or not you get to live and be a demon tamer? Yeah, we did, and mine is still downloading." Kazuya said as he flipped open his cell and showed Atsuro, the program was only 62% finished. "By the way, in case you didn't already try, our cells don't get anymore reception. We've tried several times while getting out of the subway station."

"Wait a minute, where's Amane?" Keisuke asked, noticing that she was missing among the group.

Yuzu sighed, looking over at a congested street. Amane was asking cab drivers left and right. "She's asking if anyone has been able to get any reception whatsoever. It's like the Lockdown all over again..."

"Yeah, except this time we're not blockaded," Atsuro nodded sadly. "And we're in the middle of just what might as well be the worst crisis in the history of Tokyo." Atsuro sighed heavily. "It is official, I hate my life."

"You think we don't?" Kazuya asked with a heavy sigh as well. As Amane returned to the group, she sighed in relief and gave a small smile at Kazuya, while Yuzu sighed, however she blushed when she saw Kazuya smile back at her. Daichi noticed this, as well as the look on Amane's face as well.

"Huh? What's with those two?" he wondered quietly as he looked to Atsuro, who was grinning like a madman. It was then that a bolt of lightning struck Daichi, and his eyes went wide. "Oh no way...

"Yup, Yoohoo has had a crush on Akuma since the third grade... when she 'accidentally' fell on top of him... on his own bed." Daichi's eyes widened even further, picturing the scene while a blush crept on his cheeks. "And Amane... dude, she wants him BAD. She's toned all of it down, but you can tell it when she's looking at him! Dude, I bet you ten bucks that when those two are alone, Amane is gonna-"

"Atsuro..." the computer geek gulped hard as he turned to see what might have as well been a grim reaper with blue hair glaring intensely at him with blood red eyes and a malicious aura around him, and worse of all demonic horns from the hair. "One more word, and I will make Lucifer look like a Kindergarten bully by the time I am through with you..."

"Huh?" Yuzu snapped out of her stupor and looked at Kazuya, who was expressionless as usual. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing at all." Kazuya smiled at her before looking at the now rattled Kihara. "Right... _Atsuro_?"

The computer geek nodded quickly and put on a nervous smile. "Nothing's wrong, nothing at all! Right Daichi bro?" The lanky teen nodded quickly, equally afraid of Kazuya who may have as well been the demon risen from the deepest pits of Hell. "Right, nothing's wrong! We're fine, totally fine!"

Yuzu tilted her head, but shrugged and looked over at the now barricaded entrance to the subway. "Man, they sure work fast. I wonder who they are?" Kazuya and Atsuro frowned as they looked over to see strange men in yellow and black clothes, some we even wearing black coats with yellow strips. "I don't think I've ever seen them with any sort of law enforcement before."

"Yeah, those uniforms don't belong to the police department, or the SDF." Atsuro noted. "They aren't with our unit either, or with the government for that matter."

"Wait, what do you mean 'our' unit?" Daichi asked, completely confused. Atsuro cursed for blabbing that, however Kazuya shrugged and began to explain everything to Daichi, right from the day before the Lockdown.

By the time he was done, Daichi looked like he had just lost all mental capacity. "Wait, so... you guys were with the government... and you summoned demons to kill demons... and after you killed the last one you destroyed the ones that summoned them... and then went back to high school?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Kazuya nodded. "Kaido and Mari went to Nagoya while Gin and Haru went to Osaka."

Daichi nodded slowly, and then hung his head low. "That's it, I am done. I am done trying to apply common sense to everything now, I can't wrap my head around anything anymore."

"Dude, we did that a long time ago..." Atsuro chuckled, then his face became deadly serious. "In the meantime, why don't we head back home for the time being? We can't just sit around here."

Kazuya nodded. "Yeah, Atsuro's right."

Everyone nodded, however as they were discussing whether or not to stick in a group Kazuya looked at his cell, the percentage on the download was still a ways to go before it was full uploaded. It was odd, it appeared as though Keisuke had gone through hell with the debris, yet according to him Yama automatically obeyed him when he appeared out of the cell, just like he did before.

Was it possible the demons were already bound to the summoner the moment they had been summoned?

Makoto Sako sighed as she looked at the damage. The casualties were low in number, thank God for that, yet the death count was still being estimated. After all, this was day 1 of the cataclysm, and the death counts might finally be shown and they would rise. Tokyo was hit badly, however they knew nothing of the other cities. But Makoto wasn't assigned to worry she was here to observe.

When she confronted some of the children on what they might know, she asked to see their cells. The boy in the white jacket was about to oblige when the boy with the yellow scarf pulled them away, saying something about the time. That was all Makoto needed to know that they might have used the app. It was also highly likely that they were also the ones responsible for all those deaths in the subway station, the bodies appeared to be mutilated, and there were signs of demonic summoning. One was a D-class, a minor demon, while the other was a C-class, which was unnatural. According to the report, it was most likely that the demon was a Deity. The question remained about who was the one who summoned it.

"Find anything out yet, Sako?" Makoto turned to see a dear friend of hers. She shook her head and looked at the sea of people with regret. Misaki Izuna sighed heavily as she looked saddened at how easily the city she vowed to protect had fallen. "This is a thousand times worse than the Lockdown... Not even the Diet Building was this badly hit..."

Makoto nodded sadly and felt her eyes wander around the crowd. JP's was already at the scene, however what made her frown as that she saw the same boys from earlier, except three newcomers accompanied them. One of them was a boy with blue hair and strange headphones while the other was a boy with brown hair and a yellow shirt, his glasses were cracked up. The boy also had blood running down one side of his face, whether he was attacked by a demon or caught in the accident she could only speculate. Behind the boys was a girl with short brown hair, wearing the same uniform as the rest of them.

"Sako?" Izuna said, snapping Makoto out of her stare. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing." Makoto shook her head. "I was just thinking about something is all."

"Do we have any leads on those summoning from the station?" Makoto smiled. That's how Izuna always was; she went straight down into the point and didn't even bother beating around the bush.

"No, unfortunately not. All we know is that there were only a D and C class summoning, the C class was most likely as Deity demon, but that is still being investigated." Makoto said as she looked back, the group now gone. She mentally cursed as she was about to go to the group to inspect their phones for the summoning app, however it seemed that there was more to it than that. What Makoto neglected to tell Izuna that there was an S level demon in the subway during the exact same time as the summoning occurred. And that bothered her, what was an S level demon doing here of all places, and on the first day of the cataclysm?

However, when she looked at the boy with the blue hair, now she knew that there was something wrong with him. For a starter, the boy had a demonic aura around him like he was a demon himself, and Makoto couldn't rule out anything. The death count was being estimated, and she couldn't take any risks.

"I see..." Izuna sighed, however a second later she smiled. "As awful this place might be, it brings back memories working with my old unit."

Makoto raised an eyebrow, leaning up against a street pole. "You mean the D.S.E.F? I heard the one leading the group eight months ago was the same age as the Chief."

Izuna chuckled, smiling as she looked up at the sky with remembrance. "Oh trust me on this one Makoto, Kazuya could mop the floor with Chief Hotsuin in a mere matter of seconds. Hell, he would pick him apart" Izuna looked around wearily as though she thought the man himself was here. She looked at Makoto and grinned. "Just don't tell him I said that."

Makoto ended up laughing heartedly. Sometimes it was nice to have your drinking buddy with you in the same organization.

(Time skip, nighttime)

Daichi cursed like a sailor as he typed on his phone. "Dammit, why can't I get rid of this app!" he said in frustration. Io looked down while she held her legs close, her body shivering. It was night, and the air had gotten chilly. Kazuya was looking at his cell, the percentage was now 89%. Probably near midnight the demon would be downloaded, however the main question was why the demon had to be digitized into the phone in the first place.

Atsuro sighed as he took a bite out of his burger. "I looked into that Daichi. The program was downloaded the exact same time Nicaea was, so the two systems are linked together by a unique algorithm, which also runs alongside a carefully construction Cardan and Akkadian grill, which also act as a sort of lock. Unless you manage to find a way to delete two programs at once, neither of them are leaving the cell."

"So then..." Yuzu looked at Atsuro with Daichi. "Unless you erase both Nicaea and the Demon Summoning App at the same time, they'll still be here?"

"That pretty much sums it up." Atsuro explained, however he gave out a frustrated sigh and say down on the steps next to Hibiki. "But what I don't get is how demons are summoned in the first place! I checked, and the app lacks two specific things that coincide with the program, the first being the harmonizer which make our attacks effective against demons and demons attacks less effective on us."

"And the second thing?" Amane asked curiously.

"The program that links it to the server." Kazuya looked at Atsuro with a look. The server was, in a sense, the engine that ran the demon-summoning program on the altered COMP's, and according to Atsuro the app didn't run on it. "You see, the COMP's had an undeletable and an unhackable algorithm that linked it directly to the Demon Summoning Program's server, when I checked the app, it runs on a completely different server."

"And yet..." Hibiki nodded in understanding, finally seeing where Atsuro was getting at. "The app is based directly off of the program installed on the COMP's."

"Exactly!" Atsuro said, smiling at Hibiki. "The fact that its based on the summoning program means one of two things. The first being that the one who designed it had to have helped Naoya design the program, then use it as a framework to build the Demon Summoning App! Or..."

Kazuya's eyes widened, realizing the alternative. "The one who made the program was Naoya... But if he was the one, then why exclude some of the features?"

"Kazuya has a point, Atsuro." Yuzu nodded in agreement. "If Naoya was the one made the app in the first place, then why not add in the harmonizer? Or the program that links it up to the COMP's server for that matter?"

Atsuro hung his head low, nodding. "Yeah, true." After a long period of silence, Atsuro gave a frustrated yell and began to scratch his head. "Dammit, I don't get this at all!"

Io remained quiet as she listened to their theories. However, she was frightened to know that she had a demon with her inside her own phone, but at the same time she felt safe, she could fight against the demons that might attack her. She glanced up at Hibiki, who noticed her gaze and smiled back in reassurance, as though his way of telling her things would be okay.

Io blushed and hid her face in her thighs. She had seen Hibiki a couple of times at school, and her friends told her that she was handsome and smart, as well as being rather care-free and caring of his friends. Although, the same could be said for Kazuya. She had never met him before until today, and from she saw he was willing to go in headfirst against the demons just to protect them. She couldn't help but admire him the same way she admired Hibiki, as he had been helping her, despite the fact the two never met.

She wondered if that was why she began to like the young man, despite the fact that she was of the same age as her.

When she looked at Midori, she saw that she was looking at her cell phone with intrigue. "Is something wrong, Midori?" she asked, hoping everything was okay.

Midori smiled at her and nodded, showing her the screen. The download percentage bar was almost full, it was at 95%. "I hope my demon comes in soon..." Midori said, giggling like crazy. "I hope it's as cute as Frosty!"

Io sweat dropped, laughing nervously until she looked up at the black sky. She didn't know why, but for some odd reason she felt as though something was off, like there was something that shouldn't be there.

And her fears came true when everyone screamed as they moved out of the way, a sudden impact creating a cloud of smoke around them. Io and the others were immediately on edge as they whipped out their phones. Then Io suddenly became worried.

If they summoned their demons right now, everyone would be caught in the crossfire. Keisuke, Yuzu, and Atsuro realized this as they lowered their cells, shouting at everyone to get out of here. They didn't need to be told twice as they scattered into different directions, shoving anyone and everyone out of their way.

As the smoke cleared, they saw something that may have as well been one of the passers of judgment on man's last days.

Meanwhile, a familiar figure stood atop the Tokyo tower, his hands at his sides and his eyes looking down at the scene below. Dubhe had appeared, and now it would either be killed, or it would kill the ones before it. He knew the existence of the Devil Survivors, the first wielders of the power of the demons, and now here they were, aiding three of the Messengers.

The man wore a black and red jacket, the colors stripped into a v-shaped pattern with a ruffled shirt underneath, though barely little of it was exposed, along with a pair of black slacks and v-sloped black and red shoes. His eyes were drooped into a sleepy manner, and his snow-white hair was neated out, yet bits of it stuck out like he had awoken from a nap.

He had given the power of possibility to the Messengers, the power to stop what could come in the near future, as well as the power to overcome the fate of the world. Truthfully, he had disagreed with his master's ideals. Man had so much to offer, here they were with unlimited, untapped potential. They had something he had never dreamed of seeing for so long, a something that had come to define them. A something called "freedom".

His eyes remained on sole individual, the one who was the key to overcoming the world's judgment. It would by his hand that the world would either become a world of a true hierarchy, a world of true equality, or a whole new world entirely. The side would need him to win this "game" of sorts, in a sense he was the final piece, and he could never escape the cogs of fate.

Hibiki Kuze was like the Anguished One; he too was but a mere servant of something much greater. However, Hibiki Kuze was different, and for one sole reason.

The Anguished One's smile became deeper as he chuckled. "I've found you..."

"O Sparkling One."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Character Analysis:**_

Naoya Minegeshi

**(Cousin to Kazuya, as well as the reincarnated Cain. He was the one who designed the Demon Summoning Program in the COMP's, and was also the technical administrator of the D.S.E.F. He seems to be acquainted with the mysterious man called Anguished One.)**

Chapter 3: The White Tiger and the Great Darkness

Kazuya frowned deeply as he looked at the demon, and he had to make it official: he wasn't sure if he was looking at an ice cream cone or the weirdest demon by far, that honor once belonged to Ghost Q, a demon of the Fiend race. Fiends weren't the most common of demons, and they weren't ones you wouldn't want to meet. The last fiend he encountered went by the name of Nebiros, and he wasn't exactly pulling any of his punches either.

The demon's body was shaped like a cone with multi-colored strips running top to bottom, spinning faster and faster along with the strange pink blob above it. "Uh..." Atsuro hesitated to say it, but Kazuya just told him to go ahead and say it. "Is that demon... an ice cream cone?"

Io took out her cell and aimed it at the strange demon. "According to the app, its called Dubhe..." she informed them. "Its listed under the Star race."

"Star?" Keisuke frowned. "I've never heard of that race before."

"It might be like the Bels." Yuzu argued, taking out her cell. "Let's hurry and take it out!"

The same strange glow appeared over Yuzu's arm, along with the same light. Appearing before her was a gigantic beast with a furry brown belly and baby blue skin, its eyes were completely black with what looked like a bathing cap on its head, its nose was bulky and deformed. "Let's go, Troll!"

Atsuro wasted no time at all summoning demon, and appearing before him was a dragon that appeared to be made completely of metal, however while it lacked wings it had long sharp claws that looked more like needles. "Tear him apart, Fafnir!"

Io summoned her demon as well, and appearing before her was the same creature that had nearly slaughtered Kazuya, an Ogre, however this one stood ready in a protective stance.

_**-/-X-\-**_

_**Demonic Compendium uploading...**_

_**Upload complete.**_

**Name: Troll**

**Race: Fairy**

**Details:**

**A gigantic behemoth that despises humans and lacks intelligence. It's the strongest demon of the Fairy race, and its power is enough to cause a mountainside to crumble away. They are generally seen as a distant relative to the Ogre's, however their appearances and backgrounds vary.**

**Name: Fafnir**

**Race: Dragon**

**Details:**

**The king of dragons known in Norse mythology with steel-like scales and sharp claws that can tear through the thickest armor. After its defeat, the hero Siegfried accidentally tasted its blood and became nearly invincible, however his only weakness is when a leaf lands on his body, making him vulnerable to any attack.**

_**Information received, now dismissing Demonic Compendium**_

_**-/-X-\-**_

Dubhe wasted no time waiting for an attack and began to strike at them with pistols of flames. They shot out of the small holes within the pink blob above it, and all of them scattered around as though creating a spreading attack. Fafnir intercepted the attack and let loose with a breath of fire while Troll merely covered Kazuya and Hibiki and Amane, who's demons had not yet been downloaded. Kazuya cursed as the summoning was nearly complete, as was Hibiki's, however as soon as Amane stood she raised up her phone and closed her eyes. One of the flaming projectiles went around Troll and went right for her.

However, it didn't get far as it was cleaved in half by a blade. Standing behind Amane was an angelic figure with white wings and a satin white robe, his eyes covered by a black blindfold, he also lacked a lower body and legs like some angels, and his hair was golden reaching down to the midsection of his back. "Thank you, Seraphim." Amane smiled as she turned to Dubhe with her phone in hand.

_**-/-X-\-**_

_**Demonic Compendium uploading...**_

_**Upload complete.**_

**Name: Seraphim**

**Race: Divine**

**Details:**

**One of the highest-ranking angels in heaven, and acts as the first order of the Nine Orders of the Angels. Seraphim's have almost as a high rank as the Four Cardinal Archangels, who serve under the orders of Metatron the closest angel that acts in accordance with God. The only Seraphim who had most of God's trust with the exception of Metatron was Helel, long before he donned the name of Lucifer and began The Fall.**

_**Information received, now dismissing Demonic Compendium**_

_**-/-X-\-**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Makoto couldn't believe what she was even seeing. Before those children were high ranking demons, some were even B class! The red-skinned demon, Yama, was a C class, perhaps the Deity she had heard of, Ogre was a mere D class nothing special or powerful, while Fafnir and Troll were B class, Seraphim was in-between a C and B, so he was powerful as well. "Ma'am, shouldn't we arrest those kids?" one of the members of JP's asked her in panic. "If they fight Dubhe, they'll drag innocent people into their fight!"<p>

"Don't be so certain." Izuna said. Makoto looked at her, and her eyes widened when she saw her smiling. It wasn't kind or hateful, it was brimming with confidence. "Those kids won't drag innocent people into this, trust me."

"But ma'am!" one of the members cried. "How can you be certain?!"

"Because, my old boss happens to be with them." Izuna smirked, making ever single member of JP's eyes widen, even those back at Headquarters. "Kazuya Minegeshi is right there with them."

"M-Minegeshi?" Makoto's eyes were the size of saucers when she heard that name, hell she doubted there was even a single person who hadn't heard that name before. Naoya Minegeshi was the one who designed the Demon Summoning Program on the altered COMP's during the events of the Tokyo Lockdown last year, and the fact that someone with his surname was there was even more shocking. "You mean..."

"That's right, he's related to Naoya Minegeshi, the one responsible for creating the Summoning Program that was on the COMP's, not only that he's also the one who founded the Devil Survivor Eradication Force." Izuna smirked at Makoto. "Have faith in them, they can do this."

Makoto didn't say anything for a while until she finally sighed, her eyes becoming stern as she turned to her friend. "The moment something goes wrong, we intervene."

Izuna nodded and watched, smirking all the while. "I wouldn't want to be in Dubhe's shoes right now."

* * *

><p>As their demons began to bombard Dubhe, Midori rolled out of the way from being turned into a demon's roast beef. When she looked at her phone, she grinned and stood up. "Keisuke, I'm all set!" The glasses-wearing boy nodded and had Yama cover her as she summoned the demon.<p>

Twirling her body around, saying her introduction theme like she always did when entering a battle, she snapped open her cell and her face turned deadly serious. "It's time for some Magical Punishment! Now, let's go!"

Dubhe wasn't about to let her summon her demon and let loose with another round, only for it to be burned out or frozen by Fafnir and Troll. Just as Midori was about to summon, she heard a loud screeching. "Daichi!" Hibiki cried, making everyone's attention turn to the rear to see the monkey boy in a car, the large vehicle aimed right at Dubhe. "What are you doing!"

Daichi gritted his teeth, slamming his foot down hard on the pedal. Yama pulled Midori out of the way as the truck shot by. The girl's eyes widened as she immediately started up the summoning. Just as Daichi was near Dubhe, the strange demon was about to let loose with another round of flaming missiles, however it was constricted by Fafnir who snuck up on it from behind. "Daichi, get out of there now!" Atsuro shouted at him, however his pleads landed on deaf ears as Daichi still continued to charge. Just as the car was airborne, about to fall on Dubhe, a black bur pulled him out just in time.

As an explosion of flames blasted away, Hibiki's eyes widened, his body felt weak. _'No... Daichi...'_ He fell to his knees, the phone beeped to let him know the summoning was finished. Then, his eyes widened when he heard the voice of his friend screaming at the top of his lungs. "HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF HELL YOU ARE COLD!"

"**Hee, it's not my fault!"** a high-pitched voice said. **"I'm a snow-man by nature, ho!"**

Hibiki and the others looked to the side to see Daichi shivering and sneezing, standing behind what looked like a snowman with a black body and red eyes with a purple cap. Kazuya and the others were speechless, easily recognizing the demon that they hadn't seen in God knows how long. In a split second, the demon was spun around by a pink blur. "FROSTY! IT'S YOU! OMIGOSH, I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUUUUCH!"

_**-/-X-\-**_

_**Demonic Compendium uploading...**_

_**Upload complete.**_

**Name: Black Frost**

**Race: Fiend**

**Details:**

**A Jack Frost who exchanged his good-will nature for dark power. However, unlike others, this Frost retained his good-will nature when he met Midori Komaki, and strove to protect his fellow demons with his newfound power. During the final days of the Lockdown, he aided Kazuya and the others during the fight with Belberith before returning to the demon world, to make sure no demons decided to re-appear by using Babel. **

_**Information received, now dismissing Demonic Compendium**_

_**-/-X-\-**_

Daichi sneezed loudly, griping his arms. "M-man, that guy is cold to the t-touch... How can Dolly stand him?" he asked. Keisuke and the others shrugged, saying the same thing. "It's natural."

Daichi shook his head and took out his phone. As the flames cleared, he smirked at how much damage was done to Dubhe, the pink blob was gone and some of it's body was broken off. As a light began to cover Daichi's arm, a ghost-like apparition appeared in front of him with three black holes, two acting as eyes and the other acting as the mouth. "Let's go, Poltergeist!"

_**-/-X-\-**_

_**Demonic Compendium uploading...**_

_**Upload complete.**_

**Name: Poltergeist**

**Race: Ghost **

**Details:**

**A strange ghost that dates back to several years ago, known to appear to small children. E. Tisane, a French officer, was the first to discover Poltergeisting. There are two known types of Poltergeist, ones that try and interact with small children to befriend them while also playing tricks, and others who haunt a house and try and get its occupants to leave.**

_**Information received, now dismissing Demonic Compendium**_

_**-/-X-\-**_

Hibiki stood, looking at Kazuya with the same look. Atsuro and Yuzu both recognized it and recalled their demons, along with Keisuke and Amane. Midori frowned, seeing as how she wanted to talk with Black Frost more, so instead she sought cover while Amane and Io, who understood what the two wanted to do, recalled her's as well. Daichi sighed, wanting his demon to finally show itself off, but he smiled knowing Hibiki and Kazuya wanted to do this in style.

The two raised their phones, and opened their eyes. Blue orbs glared down the weakened enemy, who still wanted to defeat them. Opening their cells, a strong gust of wind began to swirl around them as their arms were covered in a strange glow, however while Hibiki's was blue with red strips going over it, Kazuya's was completely red with blue strips going over it in several directions.

Appearing before the two were by far the fiercest looking demons anyone had ever seen. The Devil Survivors' eyes widened in complete shock and awe upon recognizing the demon Kazuya had summoned, while Io and Daichi stood with their mouths open, admiring the creature before Hibiki.

* * *

><p>Makoto's mouth hanged open like a trout while Izuna smirked. "Told you so."<p>

* * *

><p>"My God..." one of the JP's members said in shock, the same could be said for everyone in the command room. The JP's base stood beneath the Diet Building with only certain members able to enter it, yet everyone could clearly tell that the two who summoned these demons were the ones they had no chance of defeating. "An A class summoning and a S class..."<p>

The man who stood atop a platform hid his smirk. He looked like Naoya, except he had pale eyes with his white hair covering his right eye slightly, wearing a heavy black trench coat with black leather boots and a black and gray buttoned shirt with a black tie, along with black gloves. Standing next to him was a large white demon with a dark blue mane around its neck, its eyes looking at the screen.

Yamato Hotsuin closed his eyes for a brief moment before looking at one of his assets. "Are the demons verified?" he asked.

The member looked at his superior with eyes that looked as big as softballs. "S-sir, the demons... they're an Avatar and a Tyrant..."

"Which ones?" he asked for clarification, not even bothering trying to hide his impressed look. For a boy to have summoned something as powerful as an A and S class intrigued him somewhat. Perhaps it was the two he needed to create the world he sought, the world that would be guided by the strong with those without power following him without question.

Before he could answer, the image finally came on screen, and now Hotsuin's eyes widened in shock, his mouth slightly open. The demon that stood behind the boy with the blue hair was gigantic, easily the height of the Tokyo Tower. If there was ever a true demon, it was this creature that just seeped with absolute power. It had pale blue skin with a rigged body, its blonde hair was shaggy and ragged reaching past its shoulders, its eyes blood red with six demonic wings on its back, a strip of cloth circled around it.

The demon in front of the boy with the white jacket was a sight to behold, a beautiful creature without a doubt. It was a large white tiger with fierce blue eyes and black strips along its body. Sparks of electricity flowed around it like it was a conduit of lightning, truly it was fearsome.

"I-I don't believe this!" a member finally shouted in disbelief and shock. "Two teenage boys summoned THEM?!"

"Byakko and Lucifer..." a female member said, her voice barely heard. "The White Tiger and the King of Demons!"

_**-/-X-\-**_

_**Demonic Compendium uploading...**_

_**Upload complete.**_

**Name: Cerberus**

**Race: Beast**

**Details:**

**The guard dog of Hades that keeps watch over the entrance to the Underworld, often depicted as a large black dog with three heads. Cerberus is also known to have a brother named Orthrus that guards the Cyclops's cattle, though the creature only has two heads. Yamato Hotsuin summoned him twelve years ago, and while people desperately tried to control it, Yamato tamed the beast with ease.**

**Name: Lucifer**

**Race: Tyrant**

**Details:**

**A fallen angel in Judeo-Christian lore, often called by several different names such as Satan or Helel. He was an angel given the rank of Seraph, second to that of God, and led the rebellion against God, however he took only a third of the heavenly host with him.**

**Lucifer first appeared in Tokyo to the Devil Survivors over a year and a half ago, intrigued that Kazuya had managed to defeat his own right hand man, Beelzebub, who went by the name of Belzaboul during the events of the War of Bel. After he was defeated, he saw an interest in the reincarnated Bel and, although unknowingly to Kazuya at the time, created a contract between the two of them. He disappeared, leaving Kazuya with only one message: "The scarlet serpent is at your side."**

**Name: Byakko**

**Race: Avatar**

**Details:**

**Also known as Baihu, and serves as one of the four celestial Gods of the four directions of Ssu-Ling. Byakko is a white tiger, and is known to be one of the most ferocious of the four Gods, second to only that of Suzaku, the red phoenix. **

_**Information received, now dismissing Demonic Compendium**_

_**-/-X-\-**_

Yamato no longer felt like hiding it as he narrowed his eyes, the smirk forming into an intrigued smile. "Well now..."

* * *

><p>"Ho. Ly. Shit." was all Daichi could say, feeling like the world's smallest gnat. Io could only nod in agreement while the Survivors were going crazy.<p>

"Atsuro, isn't that the demon from the 8th day of the Lockdown?" Yuzu asked, looking at the computer geek for answers, however he looked as equally as shocked as them. "I thought we killed him!"

"No, I don't think he died..." Keisuke said, making Yuzu look at him like he was crazy. "Do you remember what he said before he vanished?"

"The scarlet snake is with you..." Amane muttered, then after finally realizing it her eyes went impossibly wide. "He made a contract with Kazuya!"

"Then, does that mean Akuma..." Midori's eyes widened as she began to cheer for him. "Go go go! Kick that snow-cone's butt Hibiki, Kazuya!"

"**Hee-ho! Knock 'em dead with Master Lucifer, Akuma!"** Black Frost cried with Midori, pumping his large fist into the air.

Io, not wanting Hibiki to be left out, began to cheer as well. "Go get them, Hibiki! Show them what your demon can do!"

Daichi snapped out of his stupor and grinned, shouting, "Don't let Kazuya show you up, you hear me Hibiki! If you don't kill Dubhe first, you owe me an all-you-can-eat dinner night at Peace Diner!"

Hibiki chuckled as he looked at Kazuya, who looked back at him with a confident smirk. "Well, with something like that hanging on the line, I guess we should make this a competition, don't you?" the black-haired boy asked, amused.

Kazuya chuckled and nodded. "Okay then, winner gets to eat as much as he wants at Peace Diner."

Hibiki laughed heartedly, Byakko looking back at his master with confusion. "I hope you have enough cash on you then!" Hibiki turned to the tiger, who understood what his master was about to order and prepared himself. Lucifer, who had understood his new master's orders like Byakko, prepared himself as well as his arms began to close together.

Then, the fight began with two shouts in unison: "GO!"

Byakko charged, pouncing quickly with each stomp of his paw. Dubhe fired off miniature versions of his old missiles, however each one of them was easily avoided by Byakko's speed. In one swift movement, Byakko jammed his paw into its body, sending it flying. Everyone was amazed at how powerful and graceful Hibiki's demon was.

Lucifer slammed his palms together, and before anyone could even blink, a raging torrent of electricity shot around him and at Dubhe, who was trying to escape. The building cracked, debris falling over while Hibiki saw his chance and ordered Byakko to charge.

Dubhe fired off a storm of missiles, however it was utterly useless. Byakko was too fast; it had dodged all of the missiles with ease as though the flaming projectiles were standing still. Dubhe should have just given up, it stood no chance of defeating two demons of such power. However, it had only one goal, to bring an end to humanity. The Purge of Polaris was absolute, and he would not defy his orders.

As soon as Byakko was within range, Dubhe fired off more missiles, however it proved useless as another barrage of electricity provided cover fire for the demon and rammed into the strange demon, pounding it into the wall even further. "Byakko!" Hibiki shouted, the white demon jumped back and leaped up to the tallest building in the area. "Finish him!"

"Lucifer!" The large demon obeyed the command, and raised his arms high into the air, a dark smile forming on his lips. "Destroy it!"

In complete unison, all together, two bolts of electricity shot down from the sky and impaled Dubhe, the ground broke apart from the sheer force of it. A hot blast of wind caused the Survivors and the others to fall to the ground, those nearby were nearly knocked off their feet from the powerful impact of the attack.

Dubhe's body broke apart, crumbling away like dust as the lightning began to die down. Lucifer lowered his arms while Byakko jumped down and joined his summoner. The strange demon was nowhere in sight, it was completely obliterated. Everyone joined them and cheered for their victory, while Daichi smirked saying that it was a tie, causing everyone to chuckle and realize that he was referring to the bet.

* * *

><p>Anguished One, Alcor, smiled as he stood with his hands in his pockets, his eyes lingering on both the Cursed One and the Sparkling One. Without a doubt, their power was incredible; it had surpassed all of his expectation completely. Truly, man was something to both be feared and something to never underestimate. How much power those two boys had, even he had no idea, however it was certain that the world that would exist after this would truly exist, if they have both the Cursed and Sparkling One.<p>

"I never would have imagined that a Bel would aid the Sparkling One..." a voice said in surprise, its owner stood next to the Anguished One. "And he summoned the Great Darkness as well. Humanity has grown tremendously, hasn't it master?"

Anguished One chuckled and nodded in agreement as he looked up at the sky. The bigger dipper was missing one of its stars; meaning Dubhe had truly been erased. "If the Bel does aids Hotsuin, the a world of hierarchy will exist for sure." The voice warned the Anguished One as he looked back to it. "What do you plan to do?"

"Nothing." Alcor shrugged his shoulders, sitting back down along the guardrail of the tower. "This is for man to decide. I am but a mere spectator to see if man is truly capable of reform. Whether this world will become one of hierarchy, a world of egalitarianism, or a whole new world entirely rests on the shoulders of the Messengers..."

"With the Devil Survivors as their guides towards the future ahead." The voice finished for its master. "I hope that Hotsuin's world does come to fruition."

Anguished One gave another sleepy smile at the voice before chuckling in amusement. "We'll merely have to wait and see what sort of path the Cursed One and Sparkling One shall take."

With that, the two vanished in the wind.

* * *

><p>"Man, I am so beat..." Hibiki said before he fell on his rear, sweat running down his face. Kazuya faired no better; he was in a similar shape yet he was still standing, albeit his hands were on his knees while panting. It was no wonder to Atsuro and Amane, summoning powerful demons whether it was something that was based on the demon summoning program or not could take its toll on you, and even worse demons as strong as Lucifer could make you feel like you ran two marathons without stopping.<p>

"Are you okay, Hibiki?" Io asked worriedly as she kneeled down to help him up with Daichi. The skinny boy was still in complete awe at the sheer power of Hibiki's demon. He doubted that his poltergeist could even go on equal ground with his tiger Byakko, heck he doubted anything other than Lucifer could actually take it on.

As Hibiki stood up, panting with Kazuya, he looked at his cell. On the screen was Byakko with information concerning the demon. The same could be said with Kazuya's cell, which had a picture of Lucifer and information about the demon of Hell, however the only difference was that the screen was red.

The two couldn't help but feel as though, despite their victory over the demon, like something was about to start.

* * *

><p>"W-what should we do?" one of the JP's members asked with uncertainty. Everyone knew they couldn't very well let someone as powerful as them go walking around, however they also knew that they would have a death wish going up against two powerful summoners. If it was just one A class, despite any struggle they would still be able to apprehend them, however with an S class? They might as well sign their wills for God's sake!<p>

"Chief Hotsuin." Izuna said over the intercom. "I know it's out of my authority, but is there any chance we can enlist their help?"

Makoto and the other stared at Izuna like she was insane, however the idea was comforting. With two powerful summoners like them, then avoiding Judgment Day would be an cinch! A shred of hope filled within them, thinking of how well their chances would be if they had the leader of the D.S.E.F unit, along with some of its former members, and a A-class summoner on their side.

There was silence for a while, as though Yamato was pondering the idea. "With all do respect sir, if Kazuya is told of the circumstances, he would no doubt be a worthy asset in protecting Tokyo and the rest of Japan. I know Kazuya, he isn't willing to put innocent lives in danger over his own life."

Finally, an amused chuckle came from the COM unit. "Very well then, Izuna." Yamato said, making everyone's eyes widen (with the exception of Izuna, who was smiling in relief.). "I will leave them to you."

"Of course, sir." Izuna thanked her new boss and ended the link, standing up and cracking her shoulders. She smiled a bit, thinking of their reaction. "I get the feeling that this is going to be a hell of a reunion."

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Atsuro looked over his shoulder to see several people coming their way. Most of them wore the same outfit, a yellow-buttoned shirt with a black tie; the men wore black slacks while the girls wore skirts of the same color and white thigh-high boots. However one woman among them wore the colors in reverse, and had a white cross on her breast, her hair was blue, a much darker shade than Kazuya's, with steely intense eyes. Io and Daichi tensed up with Midori and Hibiki, recognizing the girl from earlier in the day. However, Amane's eyes widened when she saw a familiar face among the crowd. Atsuro noticed her as well, and his jaw hit the floor.<p>

As the group came up to them, Kazuya smiled sheepishly. "Long time no see, Izuna." the blue haired Bel said in shame. Izuna chuckled light-heartedly as Io, Daichi, and Hibiki looked at him in shock. He actually knew one of them?

"Indeed it has, Minegeshi." Izuna nodded back. "I'm glad to see you're all okay."

"I-Izuna?" Yuzu stuttered, completely flabbergasted at what was going on. "W-who are these people? And why are you here?"

"These are my co-workers, and the one next to me is Makoto Sako." Izuna motioned to the bluenette next to her. "And all of us are members of JP's."

"JP's?" Daichi frowned. "What does that mean?"

"I'll explain that..." Izuna's face lost all kindness and became stern. The Survivors had seen that look many a time during their confrontations with the demons and tensed up, wondering what she was about to say. "Once you all come with me for a brief moment."

* * *

><p>(Time Skip, unknown location)<p>

"_**He hast awakened at last..."**_

"**The child of Eden has awoken from his deepest slumber..."**

"_The Bel hast returned..."_

Durarara characters will appear in later chapters. This follows the anime, but will various changes.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Character Analysis:**_

Misaki Izuna

**(The captain of a special unit that dealt with any intruders at the Asakusa Tunnel trying to escape. During the events of the Lockdown, she revealed everything to Kazuya and his friends, and later helped Kazuya form the D.S.E.F unit to eradicate the last remnants of demons in secrecy. Now she works for JP's with her old friend, Makoto Sako.)**

Chapter 4: The Reason

Daichi's mouth hanged open like a trout in complete amazement, his eyes scanning everywhere. "Whoa" was all that escaped his lips, marveling at the structure he was currently inside of. The place itself was incredible; frankly it put the command room for the D.S.E.F to shame. The facility that belonged to JP's was cylinder in shape for only the base of the central area, with metal support beams scattered around in a circular fashion, with a walkway that was done in a spiral on two sides, conjoining on one point and leading up into what might have been the central command center. On the stairway below the way into the command room was a golden clock with 7 Roman numerals instead of 12 with two stylized hands, the longest one was on the first Roman numeral with the shortest being on the seventh.

"I don't believe this..." Atsuro gaped, equally as shocked as everyone else. "T-this was all below the Diet Building? For how long?"

"For over two years, specifically one year before the Tokyo Lockdown." Izuna explained to the Devil Survivors and the Messengers. "JP's was founded by the Hotsuin family, the most wealthiest and strongest family in all of Japan. The head of the family act as the shadow of Japan with but one purpose, the protection of the country itself. The Hotsuin's have control of every military, political, and economical power in Tokyo, Osaka, and Nagoya, the three largest, as well as the most vital cities in the entire country. Simply put, the Hotsuins have complete control of Japan."

"Whoa... seriously?" Yuzu said in disbelief. "So then... who founded JP's? He must be pretty old and wise!"

"Actually, its quite the contrary." Makoto shook her head. "The Chief is only 17 years old, about a sophomore in high school by you standards." This caused everyone's eyes to widen. The leader of such a large organization was only 17? "Yamato Hotsuin has been the leader of JP's for only 2 years, yet his capabilities as a leader are recognized by all political figures in Japan. However, the same could be said for Miyako."

"Miyako?" Keisuke asked, interested. However, before either one of the older women could answer, they were interrupted by a solemn voice from the top of the staircase.

"So, you're the group that defeated Dubhe?" Everyone's eyes were focused at the figure. He was young, about one or two years younger than them. His hair was pale silver, almost steely with cold gray eyes, wearing a dark gray-buttoned shirt with a black tie and gloves with a heavy knee-length black trench coat. The boy also wore black leather boots that went up to beneath his kneecaps. "Whether by coincidence or fate, you're actions are to be commended."

Kazuya's eyes focused on him immediately. He could feel the power flowing off of him; it was obvious that he wasn't someone you wanted as an enemy. The power wasn't familiar to him, it was unreal, nothing like that of a demon or an angel, not even like a God's for that matter. Whoever he was, this boy was clearly superior to the others. However, even Kazuya had to admit that he was nothing compared to Naoya, as his demon Nylarathotep would be able to tear him apart. He wasn't bragging or anything, but he really doubted that the boy could beat him and Lucifer. After all, the Great Darkness had nearly killed the Devil Survivor group without even as so much as a scratch or a nick on his body.

"Chief Hotsuin." Makoto bowed respectfully. Immediately after saying that, the group was shocked and looked back at the boy, who was now identified as Yamato Hotsuin. "I brought them as requested."

Yamato smiled thinly as he walked down the stairs, his gloved hand gliding down the railing. "I have to say, defeating Dubhe is worth complimenting." Atsuro growled, it felt like Yamato was just playing with them. However, what made Amane and Yuzu frown was the fact that his eyes were focused on Kazuya, who looked equally as on edge. "And you must be Kazuya Minegeshi, the younger brother of Naoya Minegeshi and the reincarnated Abel."

Kazuya's eyes widened to the size of softballs, his mouth open in shock. The other Survivors were shocked as well, considering that Yamato had known who he was the moment they walked in. Just who in the Hell was he? "I've met you're brother once before, not exactly the most friendly person in the area." Yamato said, making Kazuya level a glare at him.

"You'll find that Naoya isn't all that friendly with others, especially someone like you." Kazuya shot back, causing Makoto to look at him, aghast and shocked to know that someone like him had the nerve to say something like that to a Hotsuin. Yamato, however, didn't lose that thin smile of his. Kazuya had no meaning of the word "fear", nor did he know anything about "respect" to those superior to him. However, he had the power to defy those people, strike fear into them, and bring himself up to the top. Kazuya was more than a simple pawn; he was one of the major pieces.

Yamato laughed heartedly, his eyes never leaving Kazuya's. "Is that so? If that is the case, then I'll take you're word for it and be careful the next time I see him." Yamato turned his head to Hibiki and his friends. While it was true Kazuya was powerful, the same could be said for that boy. Summoning Byakko, a demon of his caliber, was no small feat by any means. In addition to that, he felt a familiar presence lingering around him, which made Yamato even more curious. Perhaps this boy could also be of use to him...

"I take it you are the other boy who destroyed Dubhe?" Yamato inquired. Hibiki nodded and bowed respectfully. "Summoning something like Byakko is rather an impressive accomplishment. If you are with Kazuya Minegeshi and his allies, then you're welcomed to stay here."

"Thank you, mister Yamato." Hibiki said politely. However, he was actually equally as glaring at Yamato as the others. There was something about him that just rubbed him the wrong way, something that felt... wrong, in a way. Hibiki didn't know how to describe it, it was a nagging feeling, a big one at that.

Yamato smiled as he turned to Makoto and Izuna. "Izuna, Sako. I want the two of you to fill them in on the situation currently at hand, and don't leave out a single small detail." the scion of the Hotsuin family said in a tone that was similar to Kazuya, however there was a sense of manipulation in there, almost as if he thought of them as nothing more but tools.

Makoto nodded, as did Izuna. As Yamato left, Midori could no longer hold in her frustration on the man and screamed. "Who the hell does he think he is! He's a thousand times worse than Naoya! ...no offense, Akuma."

"None taken." Kazuya said in equal anger. "In fact I think Naoya would be pissed too if he saw him."

"Too late for that, Hotsuin had already tried to recruit Naoya." Izuna sighed, running a hand through her hair. "God I'm still having nightmares about that. I swear to God that those two made Lucifer look like a snobby bitch compared to them."

"Guess Naoya and Yamato don't get along all that well?" Yuzu asked, laughing nervously and sweating. The last time Naoya was angry had nearly given her nightmares that would make even a certain finger bladed maniac scream whenever he would wake up.

"Get along?" Izuna scoffed. "More like at each other's throats."

Makoto sighed and crossed her arms, looking at Izuna with an eyebrow raised. "Misaki, we're supposed to fill them in on the situation at hand right now, not tell them what the Chief has been doing as of recently."

Izuna chuckled. "Oh relax, I was only telling them what had happened between Hotsuin and Naoya. If you don't loosen yourself up, you'll never find a good husband."

Makoto's eyes widened as her face went completely red, even more so than the skin of a Garm. Everyone in the hall, well the Devil Survivors and the three Messengers anyway, howled in laughter as Makoto turned away from her friend, still blushing and with her arms crossed over her chest.

After a few minor setbacks, the group entered the central room. As soon as he saw it, Atsuro was in complete computer heaven. The whole room was the size of a shuttle hanger with a large screen, showing the geographic map of the whole continent of Japan, however on different locations there were tower shaped legends imprinted. The top floor had a single walkway and platform with a cylinder like object at the end, while the lowest floor had several dozens of people working on seperate computers. Above the screen was a gigantic golden clock with the needle resting at the Roman numeral of 1. "No. Way..." Midori said, barely even above a whisper. "T-this belongs... to JP's?"

Makoto nodded. "Yes, this is the command room, as well as the briefing. Its in here that we monitor all the recent activity in Tokyo, Osaka, and Nagoya."

"Wait, just those three?" Keisuke frowned, confused as to why JP's, with it being such a large organization, would only protect those three cities.

"Why not the others?" Amane asked. "Surely that with JP's being so huge, you obviously extended even past Tokyo."

"We do indeed, however the reason why we can't access the other cities..." Izuna said grimly. "Is because they've already been destroyed."

Everyone's eyes widened to the point they might have fallen out. The other cities beside those three were wiped out? That was impossible, there was no way the demons could have caused that much destruction so quickly!

"I know what you're thinking, and the only answer I'll give is that you already destroyed the demon that destroyed those cities."

"We already... destroyed it...?" Atsuro frowned in thought, but then he remembered the Summoning App when he had first accessed it. "Oh yeah, Dubhe!"

"Exactly." Izuna nodded. "JP's was founded two years ago, one year before the Lockdown that transpired in the summer of 2011 in the Yamanote circle. The reason it was created was to defeat a certain group of demons similar to Dubhe. These demons aren't like the others, I suppose its fair to say that they are like the Bels, however they aren't fighting each other, they work simultaneously, but also individually. Each one appears one day at a time, and unfortunately, Dubhe was the weakest of them all."

"So who's the strongest?" Amane asked worriedly.

Izuna sighed. "Unfortunately, we only have information on the one's that appear. The next one is to appear tomorrow, at Osaka. The demons, the Septentriones, target the towers located in each city."

"Why the towers?" Hibiki asked, frowning. "Don't tell me that they just feel like destroying land marks."

"If only that were the case." Izuna let out another heavy sigh. "The Towers create a special barrier that keeps demons out, however it also keeps them in. If a person chooses to die rather than become a Demon Tamer, the Summoning App will run wild, and the demons appear. If the Tower is destroyed, it not only lets demons from outside in, but the magical barrier surrounding the city will be destroyed as well. That's why protecting those towers are so important."

"And that's why these new demons are attacking the Towers!" Atsuro nodded in understanding. "Still, to combine machinery with magic, you must have some pretty fascinating equipment!"

"Indeed, we do." Makoto nodded. "A Paradigm coordinator, a Quartz-Process Generator, and some Generation 5 technology."

Atsuro's eyes widened, his dreams now confirmed. "G-Generation 5?! And a Paradigm coordinator?! Oh man, I'm in technology heaven!"

Yuzu groaned, slapping a hand over her forehead. "I knew you would say something like that, Otakuro."

The nicknamed computer nerd glared at her, grinding his teeth. "I told you not to call me that!"

Makoto giggled a bit as she looked at Izuna, who was smirking at the sight. "You were right, Misaki. They are quite energetic."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Osaka, the streets were complete chaos. People were running in fear for their lives, their backs turned from the creatures that were anything but human or animal. They were red skinned with a canine like body, however its skin was a mix of leather and scales, a metal collar around its neck with black eyes and glowing blue iris', along with a swirling number of tails.<p>

_**-/-X-\-**_

_**Demonic Compendium uploading...**_

_**Upload complete.**_

**Name: Garm**

**Race: Wilder**

**Details:**

**The guardians of Nifleheim, as well as a sort of Hellhound. They serve as both hunters and watchdogs, and have been known to run at frightening speeds, like all Wilder demons.**

_**Information received, now dismissing Demonic Compendium**_

_**-/-X-\-**_

Most people would run from unknown creatures like these, the unknown was after all a frightening thing. However, for one certain individual he had no intention of running.

He was young, a first or second year in high school, standing at '5, 6". He was standing in a normal posture, one hand in the pocket of his white shorts, wearing a dark red shirt with a black school blazer, his dull silver hair was slicked back, and his gray eyes didn't to much to lessen that heavy glare of his, which was aimed at the demons. In his free hand was a cell, opened up with a blue screen.

The Garms stopped and looked at their new prey. It had been a short while since they had escaped the confines of that horrid place, that small place of the human contraption they called a cell, and now a human stood in their way with a heavy glare. That had infuriated them beyond belief as they hunched over on their hind legs and growled deeply.

The boy gave a 'tch' as he glared even further and raised up his hand. One of the people running stopped to look at the boy, and shouted at him. "What are you doing kid! Now isn't the time to be taking pictures!"

Keita Wakui ignored him and continued to glare at the demons, which were now even angrier than they were before. "Well?" Keita snarled at them. "You going to just stand there, or do I have to beat you right about now?"

Finally, the Garms charged. Keita smirked at their stupidity and let the light that extended from his arm continue up until it reached his shoulder. A bright light appeared before him, and as it vanished the people stood in both awe and fear as a tall figure stood in front of the young man. It looked human, however it wore a black cougar skin as a sort of coat which covered only its head, half of its face, the sides of its legs up to the knee with black straps around the thigh, and a long red blade in its hands. The eyes of the coat glowed a dark red color as it stood, its blade shined in the sun.

_**-/-X-\-**_

_**Demonic Compendium Uploading...**_

_**Upload Complete.**_

**Name: Berserker**

**Race: Touki**

**Description:**

**A mad warrior from Norse times. Some speculate that they were given the name Berserker because of their style of fighting, or that they intoxicate themselves before a battle and begin a mad attack. Berserkers are also warriors of the Norse chief god Odin.**

_**Information received, now dismissing Demonic Compendium**_

_**-/-X-\-**_

When the first Garm came at him, Berserker quickly dashed in front of its new master and slammed his fist square in the demon mutt's jaw, shattering bone completely. It staggered back, however it couldn't recover as its head was chopped in half by a long red blade. Everyone was immediately on edge and backed off, realizing that Keita was a thousand times more dangerous than those demonic dogs.

The second Garm, after seeing what had happened to its comrade, thought it best to hang back and wait for an opening in its defense. However, they didn't know Keita. He was a boxer, and despite being only at amateur level he was nicknamed the "Silver Berserker" due to his fast and wild strikes in the ring. Officially, he was an amateur, but skill-wise he was a pro.

Berserker twirled his blade around in one hand before lowering his body to the point where he stood on all fours, his blade in an underhand fashion with one arm prepped behind him, as though he was crouching down for an assassination.

Then, Keita smirked with confidence, one that made the three Garms nervous. Why was he smirking? Was he thinking he had already won this battle, through intimidation and only killed one of their kinds? "Berserker," Keita called out. "Tear 'em up!"

Then, in what seemed like a mere second, Berserker was nothing more than a blur before he reappeared behind the second Garm, with the third impaled with the red blade, the sword poking out through its skull with a deep gash over its stomach.

The two Garm shook with absolute fear as they jumped back, and they had every right to be. This was completely impossible; even if Berserker was a powerful demon he was a Touki! Touki were powerful, but they lacked in speed. The fact that he moved so quickly was impossible, unless Keita had thoroughly trained him.

In a swift moment, one of the remaining Garm jumped up and tried to snap Berserker's head off, however in a split second its upper torso was gone, its remaining body dedigitized with the other corpses. Everyone was now completely frightened at how dangerous one boy could be.

The last Garm had quickly put the distance between them, making it impossible for Berserker to come at him without him seeing it. It was howling in confidence as it shot out a ball of fire from its mouth. Berserker's were weak to fire, and that was made them superior!

Keita scoffed and had Berserker crouch down before leaping into the air, easily avoiding the flames that exploded where he once stood. Before Garm could even fire off another Agi, Berserker tossed his sword at the demon. Garm had no time to react or dodge, and the blade pierce through the skull and poked out in the abdomen.

As soon as the body was gone in a red light, Berserker's feet slammed down on the road, the ground cracking beneath him. As the light around Keita's arm began to vanish, he looked over to his side to see someone underneath some rubble. He gave a sigh and rubbed his temple with his free hand. "Great..." he looked over at Berserker, who looked at his master with a frown. "Berserker, help them out will ya?"

Berserker, albeit grudgingly, moved over to the person beneath the rubble and tossed it aside like it was lint. After dismissing Berserker, Keita walked over to the person, and blushed a deep red when he saw that it was a girl in a rather... revealing... outfit.

She was attractive, there was no doubt about that, with smooth white skin and fiery red hair tied into a ponytail with thin, blue rimmed glasses, wearing a black skirt that came down nowhere even close to her knees, along with a white and blue decorated sash around her arms, which were covered by black gloves reaching past her forearm and ending near her elbows, however what made Keita blush was that she wore no undergarments over her upper torso, and the only thing covering her chest's small tips was a black vest.

Keita shook off his embarrassment and looked away bashfully, ignoring how people were looking at him. As the girl came back into consciousness, she looked up to see Keita, looking at her with what looked like a glare but was actually his own personal stare. "How long are you going to lie there?" he asked, holding out his hand.

The girl was confused at first, but then smiled as she took his hand and stood up. Keita cursed mentally when he saw that she was taller than him, which was natural since she looked older than him. She was probably 19, or 18 it was hard to tell.

"Thanks a lot..." the girl smiled sheepishly before bending down with her hands on her knees, winking at him. Keita blushed again and turned away, his hands in his pockets. "You know, you look quite cute when your blushing."

"Ah stuff it!"

However, the moment was short lived when a voice shouted behind them. "Hey, you there!" Keita looked over his shoulder to see a group of people in black trench coats or yellow shirts with black ties standing nearby, the logo for "JPs" on their sleeve. However, the only person standing out from them was a tall young man who looked to be in his early thirties, maybe mid-twenties. He had black styled hair with a small goatee on his chin, wearing a white buttoned shirt with a gray vest and a blue and white stripped tie, along with black slacks.

Keita lowered his gaze into a glare as he stared at the man approaching him. Something in his gut told him that things were about to get a lot more interesting than he thought...

* * *

><p>"WAAAAH!"<p>

In Nagoya, things weren't any better as the whole city shook from a gigantic impact. Especially at the park, where several people were backing away from what looked like their executioner. It couldn't even begin to be described as human, as it had an ox head with blue skin and hooves, wearing a green sleeveless vest and shorts, in its hands was a gigantic axe.

_**-/-X-\-**_

_**Demonic Compendium Uploading...**_

_**Upload Complete.**_

**Name: Gozuki**

**Race: Touki**

**Description:**

**The brother of Hozuki, a demon with the head of a horse wielding a sword, as well as one of the two tormentors of Hell assigned by Yama. He, along with his brother, torture souls relentlessly that have been sent to Hell. **

_**Information received, now dismissing Demonic Compendium.**_

_**-/-X-\-**_

Everyone was huddled together like sheep, some in tears and others sobbing as Gozuki approached them with fiery red eyes. It seemed like it was trying to pick out who it would kill first, its eyes scanning the group. Then, its eyes fell on someone standing in the front of the group, as he had caught the demon's attention. For some reason, he didn't look the least bit afraid of Gozuki.

He was tall, maybe 19 or so, wearing a dark jacket with a white and light green striped neck collar, along with dark jeans and a black beanie, his shirt was white with a fish, in bold letters beneath it, it read: "Fish or Die!" His hair, from what little of it revealed from his beanie, was black. However, what made the demon flinch was his eyes, which were emotionless, yet they were shaped into a glare.

"Jungo, what are you doing?!" someone in the crowd cried out at the teen. "Get away! You're going to be killed!"

"**Yes..."** Gozuki chuckled evilly. **"You should listen to them, puny human... Hide like a rat so that I will have more fun hunting you down to feast on your flesh!"**

Jungo shook his head. "No." Gozuki would frown if he could, however he was amused as Jungo slipped his cell out of his pocket, and aimed it at Gozuki. "I won't let you kill anyone."

"Ack! You stupid blockhead!" a femine voice shouted behind him. Gozuki looked over Jungo's shoulder, however then he noticed a young girl standing behind his leg. She only came past his waist and at his stomach, wearing a white beanie with a white scarf around her neck with musical notes scattered all over it, along with a black thermal shirt and skirt with black knee-length socks. Her hair was cherry red, while her eyes were dark brown, almost black. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Airi..." Jungo turned his head to the girl. "You should go too. With everyone else."

"Like hell I am!" Airi snapped back. "You expect me to leave you alone with that ugly thing?"

"**What's all this fuss about, Gozuki?"** a demonic voice said from behind Gozuki. He turned his head and grinned, seeing a familiar face. It was a demon like him, with the head of a horse with a black Mohawk and a sword in his hand, wearing a pale gray sleeveless Chinese vest and shorts.

_**-/-X-\-**_

_**Demonic Compendium Uploading...**_

_**Upload Complete.**_

**Name: Hozuki**

**Race: Touki**

**Description:**

**The brother of Gozuki, a demon with the head of an ox wielding an axe, as well as one of the two tormentors of Hell assigned by Yama. Hozuki, along with his brother, torment the souls that have committed sins and were sent to Hell.**

_**Information received, now dismissing Demonic Compendium.**_

_**-/-X-\-**_

"**Nothing, brother."** Gozuki crackled, looking at the pair. **"Just about to feast on a big sack of bones and a child!"**

Airi formed a tick mark on her forehead, her body visibly shaking in anger. Everyone suddenly began to feel sorry for the two demons.

"**A child, you say?"** Hozuki whined in pleasure. **"Nothing tastes sweeter than a youngster!"**

"What..." The demon brothers turned to see Airi shaking in anger, her face hidden by her bangs. Jungo sighed, realizing that they had just seriously crossed the line by saying that. The chances of those demons getting out of this alive were starting to become slimmer.

"Oh boy, I don't want to be those demons right about now..." one of the people in the crowd murmured, making Gozuki and Hozuki frown in confusion.

"You and me both brother..."

Finally, Airi whipped out a white cell and screamed at the top of her lungs. "THAT'S IT! I AM ROYALLY FREAKING PISSED! I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR HEADS AND CRAP DOWN YOUR NECKS YOU OVERGROWN BASTARDS! OOOOH, I'VE NEVER BEEN SO PISSED OFF IN MY LIFE!" Airi glared at Jungo, who already knew the drill and began. "JUNGO! LETS KILL THESE SOB'S!"

As soon as she said that, a light began to burn around their arms and appear before them. As the light faded, the crowd stood in awe as they saw two small figures standing before them. Both of the figures looked like cats, however they each shared different distinctions. The cat summoned by Jungo had black fur, wearing armor with a helm on its head, along with two banners hanging above it, which had been strapped to its back, a small katana in its hand.

The cat summoned by Airi, however, looked like some kind of conquistador. It had velvet blue fur wit red boots and a brimmed hat with a feather, a red belt around its waist. In its hand was a curved blade.

_**-/-X-\-**_

_**Demonic Compendium Uploading...**_

_**Upload Complete.**_

**Name: Cait Sith**

**Race: Animal**

**Description:**

**A feline warrior that has a strong sense of loyalty, and they are very well trained. Cait Siths are usually nobles that serve under the queen as her own personally selected guards, however sometimes rare exceptions are made for them.**

**Name: Neko Shogun**

**Race: Hero**

**Description:**

**A feline warrior dating back all the way to the Edo period. Neko Shogun was seen as a powerful man, however back then he went by a different name during that time. However, because of his beard, his name was changed to Neko Shogun, and is often perceived as a cat warrior.**

_**Information received, now dismissing Demonic Compendium.**_

_**-/-X-\-**_

With a loud cry of anger, Airi ordered Cait Sith to charge, and Jungo ordered Neko Shogun to provide back-up. The crowd could only watch as the two cat demons began their assault on the two demon brothers, who were angered by the fact that a mere child thought they could defeat them.

However, unknown to them, several people were watching the battle, almost all of them, except one, wore either a black trench coat or a yellow shirt with a black tie. The only one who didn't wear that attire was a tall, young man with slicked back brown hair, wearing a blue sports sweater with black slacks. His brown eyes narrowed on Jungo and Airi, while a smirk formed on his lips. "Man, Nagoya hasn't changed a bit." Kaido chuckled. "I knew there was something I missed about this place."

"Shouldn't we arrest them?" one of the men behind him asked. "They might-"

"If they had abused the app, wouldn't they have done it by now?" Kaido nearly snarled as he looked at the man in annoyance. "Now shut up and watch."

"Y-yes sir."

Kaido 'hmph'ed him and turned back to the action, his smirking growing by the second.

"God damn does this remind me of the old days."


	5. Chapter 5

Devil Survivor: Destiny **_Rewind_**

**2****nd**** Day: Turmoil of Monday**

_**Character analysis:**_

Tadashi "Kaido" Nikaido

**(A former member of the Devil Survivor Eradication Force, as well as the leader of Tokyo's Shibuya Daemons. He holds a deep respect for Kazuya, as he saved Mari from the vampire that killed his brother, as well as Hibiki, as he reminds him much of his leader.)**

_Chapter 5: Chaos in Osaka_

Kazuya landed on his bed with a loud plump, face down in his pillow. His feet were so sore, and his body was banged up like crazy. Today had truly been hectic, as they moved around the city trying to get back to their homes. However, to the group's horror, the whole city was in shambles, possibly even worse than what had happened on the 8th day of the Lockdown. Smoke flew into the sky as far as the eye could see, the roads blocked off by debris or fires, and people were scattered everywhere.

Kazuya, upon Hibiki's suggestion, tried looking for their parents in refugee camps. The last one they had gone to was a church, and ironically, it was attacked by demons that were summoned by a haywire phone. Hibiki dealt with the demons personally along with Amane, as people would freak out if they saw a towering demon with a metal dragon and a troll. After all, like Yuzu once said when Amane summoned Laksmi, first impressions were the most important. After all of that, the church somehow remained intact, and even more so everyone within it was completely unharmed. Makoto destroyed the haywire phone, so no demons would be showing up and start attacking people.

However, when they returned to JP's base, Yamato had informed them that they would be leaving to Osaka first thing in the morning to investigate more incidents, and from what they know of, a Septentrion would be appearing sometime in Osaka, only further making the matter of the utmost importance. This meant little rest for the group, however Kazuya wasn't worried all that much considering who was in Osaka as well, and was most likely with JP's as well.

Eiji Komiya, or Gin as he was known to most people. He was a member of the D.S.E.F, a quite dangerous in his own right. He joined the group shortly after the barrier around Tokyo had been restored, courtesy of the three of the Four Devas, along with the help of Gin's demon, Take-Mikazuchi. The Devas had entrusted him Jikoku's blade, which seemed to work a thousand times better than a lead pipe. In addition to that, the blade had some of the original owner's powers, which, combined with the Devas and Take-Mikazuchi, could perform major miracles such as a mass Samerecarm and even immobilizing demons. This had made him an invaluable ally, though the same could be said with Haru, who's Sequencer could summon demons that held the role of distraction, holding off demons until Gin was ready and set.

Kazuya hoped the two were safe, though he had to smack himself for even doubting the two. Haru wasn't all that strong, not like Gin, Izuna, or Kaido, but she had her wits and brains, which made her dangerous, especially concerning the power of her demons. Murmur and Ongyo-Ki were not to be underestimated, lest you have a death wish.

As Kazuya lay on his bed deep in thought about what they would be doing in the morning, a knock came to the door. "It's open!" Kazuya called out, sitting up. The door opened to reveal Amane, who looked slightly nervous as she entered. "Oh, Amane. What are you still doing up?"

"I... could hardly sleep." Amane said, her cheeks stained red (yet no where near the shade Makoto had mimicked) as she walked over to his bed. "I've been thinking about the mission in Osaka tomorrow."

Kazuya nodded before giving a smile, patting the spot next to him. Amane's blush seemed to increase as she fidgeted being so close to him, in fact Kazuya could have sworn he heard her heart thumping against her chest. "Hey, we'll be okay. After all, we've got Atsuro, Keisuke, Yuzu, hell even the others like Izuna, Hibiki, Daichi, and Io!"

"Actually, I've... been meaning to ask you a question. How did you and Kuze meet?"

Kazuya chuckled sheepishly as he leaned back down, his head on the pillow. "We met way back in Elementary School. Back then, Naoya was always looking after me even when my parents were home." he explained, his smile not even fading away in the least. Amane felt a smile of her own coming to her face as she watched him speak of his friend. "Actually, me and Hibiki are distant cousins, from my mom's side. Naoya was closer in terms of blood relation and family members, considering he was my father's sister's son, while Hibiki was my mother's sister-in-law's son. We had all sorts of fun, but since his father was strict, all he ever really did was study. But, then he met me and Daichi who stood up for him when the other kids picked on them, hell even Naoya supported us then!"

"You make it sound as if the two of you were brothers." Amane giggled, her hand hidden by the sleeve of her shirt. "It's no wonder why the two of you are so close."

"Yeah, we kind of get that a lot." Kazuya nodded, his face suddenly changing from that of a smile to a stern, questioning look. "Amane, what do you think about Yamato?" he asked, thinking of the man that had allowed them to join JP's.

In all honesty, Kazuya thought the man to be cold and heartless, seeing everyone in JP's, even Makoto, who Kazuya had immediately seen as the most loyal of the organization, as mere pawns, yet he treated Kazuya and Hibiki as something akin to that of major pieces like rooks and kings. While he may have been something like a genius in terms of ability and leadership, Kazuya had to retract his statement about him and Naoya being similar.

Amane's face had lost any kindness at the mention of the man's name, obviously thinking the same thing. "I am... quite sure you know how I think of him. At first, I thought him to be like Naoya, yet... he doesn't show any regard towards his allies, not even a shred of kindness. Even Naoya cares about his allies to some extent."

Kazuya nodded. "Yeah, I know. Hell, I even talked to Izuna earlier, and apparently, Naoya was damn near about to kill him until Makoto stepped in."

"I am not surprised by that." Amane giggled again before a smile graced her face once more. "You know, at first I had doubts about joining the Devil Survivors, but, after a while, I saw what had I forgotten the day you escaped the Lockdown. The strength to challenge fate, and the ability to change it." Once again, a blush came to her face. "I'm... glad I was able to meet you. However, I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed to know that you never became the Messiah."

Kazuya laughed at her remark, sitting up straight from his spot. "Sorry, Ama-chan, but being a kind-hearted savior just doesn't really work for me."

Amane's blush had spread over her entire face when her ears heard what he had called her. He never really called her that, but it was frequent during the days of the D.S.E.F when they weren't on duty. "W-well, um, I-I guess I can a-agree with you on t-that..."

Kazuya smiled again, however soon he felt his own heart begin to thump hard. While he may have known very little about the concept of romance, however he would be a fool to deny that Amane was cute. No, cute was the wrong word, in fact it would be more correct to say that she was downright beautiful, gorgeous even. Somehow or another, during the Lockdown, Kazuya had soon learned, courtesy of Atsuro telling him flat out one time, that he was surrounded by beautiful women like Haru, Yuzu, and Amane, all of which were beautiful in their own right. Yuzu was cute, not very bright, yet her encouraging desire to prove herself and correct what she had done in the past, such as the incident with the angels. Amane held this elegant beauty that was something akin to a divine object of worship that should never be touched. And Haru, she was like a graceful she-demon, attractive yet flirty at the same time. All in all, Kazuya had soon learned the frightening fact he had hidden from his friends.

He fell in love with all three of them. Unfortunately, this would not bode well, as he knew that one day, he would have to choose, and it would not end well for him. After all, if there was one thing he learned in the Tokyo Lockdown, it was this:

Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned.

* * *

><p>Yamato stood by himself, his hands focused on the chessboard in front of him while he moved the pieces around, as if he was playing against another. The moves he made would have been equal to that of a professional player, yet the pieces were all at equal grounds. Cerberus stood on the ground beside Yamato, not even bothering to growl at the man that suddenly appeared in the chair opposing Yamato and moving one of the pieces to capture Yamato's Rook.<p>

"Not a bad move, Alcor..." Yamato complimented the Septentrion, looking up briefly before he took the previous piece, the Queen. "But risky all at once."

"Hah, too true." Alcor admitted, yet he quickly countered the young man's move with his own King, taking Yamato's Knight. "However, I could say the same to you. Taking in the Cursed One, Kazuya Minegeshi, is rather bold, considering his strength far surpasses yours."

That remark made Yamato's smirk broaden, making direct eye contact even as he took Alcor's Bishop with his Castle. "Which makes it all the more worth while." Yamato stated, knocking the piece over and taking it with satisfaction. "He's much more than a simple pawn, in fact one could say that he's a King that can be promoted to the one moving the pieces."

Alcor's sleepy smile didn't falter even a second as he moved his remaining pawn in place to capture Yamato's King. No matter what moved he made, a pawn, Bishop, and Knight had trapped the King. "Yet it could be your undoing. After all, Cain and Abel were amongst the closest of brothers, nearly inseparable. Naoya Minegeshi will not be pleased with the fact that his brother is under your care."

Yamato chuckled, not even conceding defeat as he moved his King to take Alcor's pawn, leaving him open to the Knight and Bishop, and what's more, Alcor's King. "I'd like to see him try. After all, even the Hotsuin's have their pride."

"You mean like Miyako?" Alcor inquired, interested in the former Sparkling One's words. Yamato frowned, yet he didn't answer Alcor's question. It was no surprise that Yamato had not been all that interested in the girl's being, or even her beliefs for that matter. While the two may have been related, he cared little to nothing about her, after all, why should he care about someone he had never met?

"Tomorrow, the second star shall descend..." the Septentrion said, his smile gone as he moved his King to steal away Yamato's greatest piece, finally ending the game. With that, the board vanished from sight, even the pieces themselves. "And with it, the death of one of the Messengers."

"That matters little to me." Yamato said coldly, standing up. Cerberus looked at its master before getting up itself, giving Alcor a brief look of respect before following the man out the door. He stopped briefly, yet he didn't even turn to face his 'friend'. "I already have the greatest piece of all."

Alcor chuckled as Yamato exited the room, and with him, his faithful companion since childhood. "Best be careful, Yamato..." Alcor said with a smile as he vanished from sight, just like how Loki had done in the past. "That final piece of yours just might be your undoing..."

* * *

><p>Keita Wakui grunted as he continued to strike the bag without end and without wasting a single movement. The weight of the punches weren't enough to hit a demon head on, but they would be good enough to break through bone. He wasn't going to settle for this, no he was going straight for the goal, no matter how long it took him. Still, having the power of demons had made his life a bit easier.<p>

Too bad no one told him he had to work with some pansies called JP's with his partner being a freaking bartender and a nude dancer. Well, she wasn't completely nude, but that's how she looked! Seriously, who in the hell would dress like that, especially in this weather?! It wasn't summer, and yet she wore little to no clothing at all!

"Yo, Wakui." Keita delivered a heavy punch to the bag before he turned around to see the bartender from earlier yesterday. From what he knew, his name was Eiji Komiya, and apparently had encountered demons before all of this crap. That had earned some interest from the younger boy, but not enough. "Working out?"

"Like its any of your business." Keita dismissed him before continuing his streak, only this time he went faster and harder, the bag swaying farther and farther with each punch. "What do you want?"

"We've been told to wait at the station platform. Guess both your boss and mine are coming down to visit." Eiji said, not even taking Keita's dismissal to heart as he sat down on the bench, taking out a lime green cell phone with a yellow outlined camera lens in the center. It had a picture of two people, one was a beautiful woman with a bright smile, her arm hooked around Eiji's own left appendage, while to his right was a charming girl with red hair and golden eyes, wearing a white blouse underneath a short sleeved black jacket and white high heels, a black and red rose tattoo on her left shoulder.

Keita gave a 'hmph', but then his ears caught to what Eiji had just said. Stopping his barrage of punches, he looked over his shoulder and stared at the man with a confused look. "Wait, what do you mean by 'your' boss and my boss?" he asked, not understanding the meaning behind Eiji's words.

The man smiled as he snapped his cell closed and slipped it back in his pocket. "I used to belong to a group called the Devil Survivor Eradication Force, who's primary goal was the eradication of demons that had appeared during the Tokyo Lockdown last year. Crazy crap, that's all I have to say about it."

Keita's eyes widened. _'Demons in the Lockdown? Crap, no wonder Tsubashi was sent to the nuthouse with the other crazies when it ended. Poor bastard came face to face with one...'_ Keita thought, a slight pain shooting across his chest. Tsubashi was his guardian, and even more than that, he was the toughest son of a bitch in all of Osaka, a former Heavyweight Champion on the Boxing Ring. He had taught everything he knew onto Keita, in a way, the man was like Keita's father.

However, during the event of the Lockdown that transpired last summer, Tsubashi was sent to a mental asylum, on accounts that he had seen demons killing people, while others claimed him to be mentally traumatized.

As if Keita would believe anything like that, but there was one thing he knew indefinitely: Tsubashi was scarred and horrified by what he had seen in that hellish prison that lasted for a week. Since then, Keita had been improved on his skills by himself, often doing it for days on end before collapsing to the ground.

Then came all this business with Nicaea, JP's, Septentriones, and demons, and before he even realized it, Keita had little time to hone his strength. Of course, his demon, Berserker, had been more than willing to spar with him, and Keita had soon learned he had found the ultimate sparring partner. Now his strength was great and on par with others.

Though, as much as he loathed saying it, he was nowhere near the level of one Shizuo Heiwajima, otherwise known as "the strongest man in Ikebukuro." Keita had admired the man, but only for his pure level of strength. Keita had not once seen a man capable of such feats as lifting a car above his head. He had hoped to see the man in action one day.

For now, he would just have to stick with his current job and partner...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in one of the main capitals of the country of Japan, a young man with blonde hair sneezed violently, nearly tripping over his own feet. He was dressed in a similar manner to Gin, except he lacked the tie and had on blue shades.<p>

And, furthermore, he had a car over his head, which was about to be tossed at a couple of punks that wanted to jump him and take his cash, which he had earned in his latest job, which was working at Gin's bar as an extra hand. It wasn't much though in his opinion, maybe he might take Tom up on his offer for being his bodyguard after all...

"Someone must be talking about me..." Shizuo muttered before turning his attention back to the people in front of him with a tick mark appearing (or reappearing, take your pick) on his forehead while a snarling grin had creeped its way to his face. "So then, what was it you guys were gonna do? Take my wallet, right? How about a compromise? I give YOU a free CAR!"

And the only thing people in Ikebukuro heard was the sound of several man giving off girly screams, which was accompanied by the sound of a car smashing into the ground. Yup, this was an ordinary day in Ikebukuro...

* * *

><p>The train ride had been rather uneventful, or rather dead quiet due to the fact that the only passengers on board the train were Kazuya, Amane, Keisuke, Hibiki, Daichi, Io, and Yamato. Atsuro and Yuzu would have come along as well, however Makoto had asked their assistance in regards to a rise of rogue demon tamers that had begun abusing the app.<p>

Yamato had not said a word during the whole ride, leaving an awkward silence in the car while Amane and Kazuya had been engrossed in conversation regarding the recent events in Tokyo, especially concerning the Demon Summoning App, while Keisuke and Hibiki had been discussing the Tokyo Lockdown. Surprisingly enough, Hibiki was in the Lockdown as well, however he had been hiding out in an apartment building with a few others, rarely going out for food supplies. Daichi and Io, on the other hand, had been quiet, trying to think of a way to break the silence.

It had been a long ride, yet they were nowhere near Osaka. Yamato was engrossed on his cell phone, which was pressed up against his ear. While he didn't speak anything, it was clear that he was quite aggravated about the speaker's personality. _"Giving me the silent treatment, eh? Yama-kun?"_ the one on the other end said in a playful tone. _"Well, doesn't matter to me in the slightest. If you're calling me in regards to the one who's going to die today, it's one of your recruited civilians, a boxer of all things, wouldn't you believe it!" _a short laugh came afterward. _"Well, anyway, his name is Keita Wakui, fifteen years old, a first year in high school. His parents abandoned him when he was still a child, and was taken in by a former boxing champion that was inside the Tokyo Lockdown a year ago, and after claiming that he had seen demons, he was sent to a mental asylum. Keita Wakui, at 14:00, will die at the hands of the demon Botis. After a Ziodyne strikes, he'll be sent down the stairs and a lead pipe sticking straight out during the earlier battles will pierce his skull. Sad way for a boxer like him to go out, eh?"_

Yamato said nothing, yet he did agree with him. For someone of skilled abilities, it was a rather poor way to be killed. However, the name of the demon had clicked something in Yamato's head, making him frown in wonder. Botis was well known in the story of King Solomon, as he was one of the 75 Geotia, known for his wisdom and power. And more than that, he was one of the two demons that served under Alcor, and unlike most demons, Botis held absolute loyalty towards him. If Alcor told him to jump, he wouldn't ask how high, he would just do it. If Alcor told him to kill Yamato, then he would try dying to do so.

"_Well, I'll be in touch, Yama-kun."_ Yamato's contact said, and the young man could swear he heard the dirty bastard smiling all the while. Wouldn't Yamato give everything in the world to strangle him! _"Oh, before I forget... One of you're volunteer civilians is a kid by the name of Hibiki Kuze, right?"_ Yamato frowned even deeper, this time he was rather tempted to speak. _"So, you've finally found you're greatest piece yet, huh? Well, I'd love to meet him in person, but unfortunately, I have to tend to things here. See you around, Yama-kun~"_

Yamato felt his teeth cracking under how hard his jaw had been clenched. Once the contact had hung up, Yamato closed the cell and slammed it back in his coat pocket. _'Remind me to ask Namie why she agreed to work for that son of a bitch...'_ he thought angrily as he looked back up at the group. For a moment, Yamato felt a thin smile on his face as he watched them. For some odd reason, it reminded him of the time he actually went out of the main household for a day when an idiot by the name of Masaomi Kido had snuck into the backyard of the Hotsuin estate to see the 'bigwigs that lived in high class' as he called them, and by chance, met Yamato shortly after he had gained Cerberus.

Strangely enough, Masaomi wasn't afraid of the demon, in fact he liked it and had the nerve to ride on the beast's back, which surprised Yamato a great deal. This idiot had to have had a death wish for acting like the demon was a horse he could ride; yet surprisingly enough, Cerberus seemed to enjoy it. Yamato couldn't really call that encounter a complete waste of time, considering he had found the greatest food of all time: Takoyaki.

Thinking back on it now, he wondered how the idiot was doing these days. Looking at the six people, he couldn't help but let that thought come to him. _'I wonder if this is how Masaomi and I would have been had I left the household and abandoned my duties... Hm, now that I think about it, I haven't seen him in quite a long time. Considering I'm in control of JP's, finding his number shouldn't be a problem. Maybe we could spend a day out in the again... so long as I don't find that rat.'_

Yamato, still thinking of his first friend, couldn't help but chuckle lightly, earning a few looks from the Survivors and the Messengers, however Hibiki smiled upon seeing the look on Yamato's face. _'I guess he isn't completely heartless after all...'_ Hibiki thought absent-mindedly. _'I wonder who he's thinking of right now...'_

* * *

><p>"ACHOO!"<p>

"Wow, that was a loud sneeze. Is something wrong, Masaomi?"

"Nah, nothing. Let's get back to it, Mikado! I know I can beat you this round!"

*sigh* "That's what you said last time when you played as Ryu..."

* * *

><p>Once the train had finally reached its stopped, Yamato got up and went straight for the door. "There will be a meeting concerning the situation in Osaka, along with the Septentrion that will appear." Yamato said to the group without even turning around. "You're free to roam around the city, but do try not to cause too much trouble."<p>

Daichi glared hard at the man, however Yamato didn't notice or he simply didn't care as he moved out of the train. "Smug sonuva..." the monkey boy growled, but calmed down when Amane touched his shoulder. "Right, sorry."

Amane smiled at him, which seemed to make the former very happy. Even up close the girl looked cute, almost like a goddess! How come Kazuya and Hibiki got all the luck? "It's alright. In the meantime, let's go see what Osaka is like."

"Oh, that's right." Io said, remembering what Kazuya had told her earlier. "You've never been outside of Tokyo before, have you?"

"I've only been to Osaka once, but I never really got the chance to explore." Keisuke admitted as he and the others exited the train. "Although, I'm a little worried about what to expect in... the... city..."

Keisuke trailed off as he saw the station platform. While the one in Tokyo was nothing to sniff at either, this one was a lot more advanced, despite how similar it looked. Like its brother/sister in Tokyo, the platform was gigantic, much larger than your average station platform with golden columns supporting the ceiling, and like the JP's base in Tokyo, a golden clock with seven numbers hung out at front.

As expected, a large group of people stood waiting for them and Yamato. All of them were dressed in yellow shirts and black slacks/skirts, however there were a few people that stood out from the crowd. The first was a boy that looked as if he should be in middle school, wearing a black jacket with a red v-neck and white shorts, his silverish white hair swiped back while he looked at the group with a look of contempt. His companion was certainly interesting in terms of clothing, as she was both beautiful and young with red hair tied back with glasses on, along with a black vest that barely covered her breasts (needless to say, Daichi and Keisuke and Hibiki were flabbergasted while Io and Amane were shocked at how someone could wear such revealing clothing in such cold weather).

"Ah, Chief Hotsuin!" one of the people at the front said humbly, bowing in respect while Yamato looked a bit irked.

"I told you that you didn't need to wait for me." Yamato sighed, giving a shake of his head before slipping his hands into his trench coat's pockets. "Well, you're here already, so... what's the situation."

"We're still trying to verify that, sir." another member of JP's spoke. "We've been busy trying to pinpoint the location of the Septentrion."

"So, there is going to be another one, only this time, it's appearing in Osaka..." Keisuke muttered, which caught the attention of the other members.

"Oh, are these your escorts?" a member asked curiously, eying Kazuya mostly. It was only natural, considering the boy looked familiar.

"Something akin to that." Yamato nodded before turning to the group. "This is Minegeshi and his company. They'll be aiding us in destroying the Septentriones."

At the mention of the name Minegeshi, all of the members of JPs' eyes widened as all of their attention turned to Kazuya, who looked completely unfazed by it all. "Minegeshi? As in, Kazuya Minegeshi? The leader of the Devil Survivor Eradication Force?"

Keisuke's surprise was obvious. "Wait, how do they know about us?" he asked, confused. "As I recall, the D.S.E.F was technically an unofficial organization that held standing with Self Defense Force."

"You're correct on that, Takagi." Yamato nodded in confirmation. "However, JP's was well aware of your group's activities. Back then, however, we didn't have a financial backer to aide us in destroying the demons last year in the events of the Tokyo Lockdown."

"Financial backer?" Amane inquired, however it seemed like Yamato was quite annoyed at the mere mention. Whoever this financial backer was, it was obvious Yamato held little to no trust in them, or even a shred of kindness for that matter. "I see..."

"Well then, I take it the meeting has already begun?"

"Not yet, sir." the JP's member shook her head. "They've all been waiting for you."

"Tch, typical monkeys..." Yamato muttered under his breath before turning back to the Survivors. "The meeting will end at 14:00, so you'll have some free time until then."

"Ah, before we forget..." the JP's member turned to the two differently dressed people. "These will be your escorts around the city."

"Hello there!" the girl said cheerily, winking at the group as she twirled around with a grin. "My name is Hinako Kujou, pleased to meet you! And this is my partner, Keita Wakui!"

"Hey!" the boy shouted indignantly. "Since when the hell am I your partner?!"

Yamato lifted an eyebrow at the two, turning to the JP's member. "Are you... sure these two are fit for combat?"

"Kujou is well versed in demon summoning, despite the time frame being so short..." the member explained to the head of the organization. "And Wakui is more of a head-on fighter, due to his career as a boxer. His demon, Berserker, is already more powerful than the average demon due to the numerous training sessions both it and Wakui have gone through."

That had interested Yamato, his eyes turning toward the younger boy, who was still bickering with the girl. There was no mistaking the boy as the one who would die today, but even more so, it had interested Yamato enough to do that the boy had actually engaged in a spar with his demon. That alone would make him useful, maybe even capable of fighting demons by himself.

"Shall we get going, sir?" the member asked politely, to which Yamato nodded. "This way."

With that, the group was gone, leaving only the Survivors and the Messengers with only the two other civilian volunteers. "So, uh... Keita, right?" Daichi stammered, quite fearful of the boy. "W-what's Osaka like, exactly?"

The short yet intimidating boy gave Daichi a sideways glare before his eyes fell on Kazuya. The two stared at each other for a long while before Keita seemed to have some sort of understanding and shrugged his shoulder. "Its bland, that's all Osaka really is. Nothing special."

"I beg to differ..." Hinako giggled before looking at the Devil Survivors. "So you guys are celebrities with JP's or something?"

Amane seemed to tilt her head at the question, but nodded at her inquiry. "It appears so. Um, if I may ask... why are you dressed like that? Isn't it a bit cold for such clothing?"

Hinako gave a teasing grin as she waggled a finger at the former Shomonkai Maiden as she twirled around, giving everyone a good view of her clothing exposure of her skin, however Keita groaned at her antics. "Not really! Besides, it does have its advantages! After all, if a guy abuses the app and fights me, he'll be too focused on trying to get me in his pants!"

Amane seemed quite disturbed by the older woman's answer and chuckled nervously while Daichi slapped himself on the face several times, blinking and even looking at the girl again. "Dude... Are there nutjobs everywhere in Osaka?" he muttered, but Keita seemed to hear him and growled predatorily.

"Who are calling a nutjob, monkey?" he shot back. His remark seemed to strike something in Daichi as he shot back a glare of his own.

"Hey! I am not a monkey, midget!"

"Don't call me a midget, you big ape!"

"Then quit calling me a freaking primate, shorty!"

Keisuke sighed as soon enough an insult war between anything relating to monkeys and primates and those of short stature was going on between Keita and Daichi. "I think they're going to be at each other's throats for a long while. Why don't we check out Osaka? I think we would have a better understanding of the situation of we came to see it for ourselves."

Amane and Hibiki nodded while Io and Kazuya tried to stop the insults between the two who were continuing to bicker like a bunch of children. "Do you ever shut yer mouth, ape boy?!"

"Shrimp!"

"Primeval monkey!"

"SMALL ASS ANT!"

"STUPID HAIRY CHIMP!"


End file.
